Filling the Silence
by chubbysquirrel132
Summary: How much would you say your grandmother knows about Naruto? That's about as much as Michiko knew before she’s reborn into a strange ancient-ish Japan. Where people can walk up walls and giant demons go on rampages. Well if the world insists on not making sense, then she might as well go along with it.
1. Prologue

Every laboured breath she took timed to the beeping of the heart monitor Michiko knew was bringing her to her last. Her old wrinkled hand was squeezed in the clutches of her youngest daughter. Although looking at the crow feet on her face and the small sad smile that tugged at the corners of her lips, not so young anymore.

She would miss them and it hurt her heart to leave them like this, but the woman had lived a long life. One filled with its ups and downs. One that had dished out just as much as she gave back. Michiko knew deep down that it was time to go.

As her lungs filled with air for what something in her told her would be for the last time, she smiled. A reassuring one that conveyed how happy and content she was in her last moments. Dark spots started to overtake her vision and the last thing she heard was the steady sound of the heart monitor flat lining and the choked off sobs of her family before Michiko embraced the nothingness that awaited her.

To no one's surprise, nothingness was kind of boring. She really hoped it would not be like this for all of eternity. Floating in a not necessarily black void, but more so the absence of everything. It was starting to drive her mad with how slow going this whole afterlife deal was going.

A thought then occurred. If it was just going to be like this for only God knows how long, she might as well try to make a break for it right? Worst thing to happen would be that she doesn't succeed. If anything it would certainly pass the time.

It was just after that train of thought that the nothingness constricted around her. Next thing she knew she was screaming in open air and what felt like giant hands were washing, drying, and swaddling her in a soft cloth.

Arms cradled her and held her close to a person she couldn't quite make out in the searingly bright light past the fuzziness that overtook her vision.

". . .isn't she, Koga?" A woman's garbled voice said just above her head. "Our beautiful Michiko." A sweaty forehead was gently bumped against Michiko's still damp, and apparently miniscule, one.

Well, Michiko supposed, at least she kept her name.

* * *

_Author's Note: Longer Chapters ahead I promise. (Edited 3/10/20 Rewrote some of the chapters in this story because I am doing literally everything else besides being a good productive author. :D)_


	2. An Announcement

Chapter One

If she had been tasked to sum up her life in one word, Michiko would definitely choose bizarre.

Wherever the universe had decided to spit her out, it was definitely different from her previous life. She seemed to have landed herself in a not so ancient Japan were there were still villages with compact dirt roads and wooden houses but large apartment buildings that housed many with working plumbing and gas stoves. A place that had electricity that lit up Michiko's home and helped to prepare meals, but not so much to replace manual labour for what seemed to make up much of the villages workforce.

Also the ninjas that comprised said workforce. Ninjas with magic powers that controlled the elements and defied the laws of gravity. Much different from the ones she saw in the soap operas and dramas she would watch when passing the time in her old life.

Without having any soap operas or dramas to pass the time by like she had before, the girl turned to her less technological hobbies. Things she had enjoyed before her joints had started to ache and hurt to bend. Calligraphy, knitting, and when no one was looking even dance.

Her new body was exactly that. New. Nubile. Down right springy. She had forgotten what it felt like to jump and run and not feel tired from walking to the fridge and back to bed. Feeling the wind in her hair as she laughed and ran through grassy fields. Being able to jump and climb all over the playground and only being slightly winded at the end. Michiko definitely had missed this feeling.

"Michiko!" The girl heard her mother call her from down stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled from her room as she put down her book. She sprints down the stairs just because she can and is at the door just in time to see her mother open the entrance to greet their guests.

A pair of arms is quickly wrapped around Michiko's mother's neck and a head of dark brown hair identical to the woman's is chatting excitedly away. "Suki!" Auntie Izumi cries excitedly into her sister's stunned arms. "It finally happened! You won't believe it! I can't believe it! Suki, it's a miracle!"

Michiko's mother is laughing in a way most do when surprised by a very excited woman, politely and awkwardly, as she grasped her sister's arms around her neck to slowly being them down. The woman takes a step back and gives her sister a once over, allowing the words to fully sink in.

Suki looks up at her sisters excited face as down to her flat stomach. Then back up. Then again back down.

Michiko has to hide her smile behind her hand as the bright eyed looks of excitement and wonder came to her mother's face, matching Auntie Izumi's expression. The two older women are quickly in a tight embrace, jumping up and down as they celebrate Izumi's announced pregnancy.

Michiko watches as her mother and aunt quickly relocate from the entrance to the dining room so that they could talk excitedly. It had seemed in their haste Michiko and the man who had accompanied Auntie Izumi to the Tatami household was left forgotten at the door.

The small girl had to crane her neck to look up at her silver haired man with kind eyes and a gentle smile as he looked to where his wife had went. "What just happened, Sakumo-oji?" Michiko asked tugging at the man's navy blue pant leg.

A deep chuckle resounded from the man's throat as strong arms came down to pick up her small form. "How would you like a baby cousin, Michiko?"

"Izumi-oba is pregnant?" The small girl asked excitedly. "Which mean you two had se-" Michiko's mouth was covered by the man. Wide eyed and scared, Uncle Sakumo was looking at her in bewilderment.

"Who taught you those things?" The ninja said worriedly, like he was going to get in trouble for the four year old knowing how babies were actually made.

Michiko giggled. This was fun. Just because she was technically over a hundred now doesn't mean she couldn't mess with people. Those who didn't have fun were old after all. She mumbled something against Sakumo's palm. As the man removed it to hear her better the girl pulled herself up by the silver haired man's clothing, climbing up onto his back. "I wanna see Izumi-oba." Michiko said assertively into her uncle's ear.

The ninja allowed it, shaking his head. Michiko had always been a weird girl. Oddly mature for one so young. Maybe she had read it in a book. Sakumo wouldn't be surprised. Her reading material was far beyond what a typical four year old's usually was. By that standard the girl was probably a genius. But in every other way she was perfectly ordinary. Maybe he was thinking too much into it. Just because Sakumo had been one himself doesn't mean his niece was. Maybe his child will be the same as Michiko. Raising a prodigy child certainly sounded like a lot of work. Sakumo feels tired from just the thought.

As the pair made their way into the kitchen, Michiko scrambled down from his shoulder like an excited monkey and onto the floor. "I'll make red bean rice to celebrate!" The girl declared. The scrape of wooden chairs against the floor broke the two chattering sisters out of their plans for the recently announced child.

"Oh Michiko! What a wonderful idea. Here let me." Suki said to her daughter. The woman deftly took the heavy rice cooker bowl from the small girl and started to fill the bowl with grains.

This is also something Michiko enjoyed about her new life. She got to cook with and for people again. Even if for now it was more people making food for her. Food was good for the soul. It brought people together and was the perfect conversation starter.

For example. "I haven't had red bean rice in so long! What are you going to name the baby?" Michiko asked her aunt.

Auntie Izumi seemed to be caught off guard with the question but she recovered quickly. "Well we were thinking 'Kakashi' if it was a boy and 'Himawari' if it was a girl." She replied automatically. Probably because she had been asked the question so many times already. Poor girl. Being a To Be Mother was full of answering the same questions and not heading the same offered advice over and over again.

Good thing Auntie had a good husband that would support her. Uncle Sakumo was kind and always had candy in his pockets to give to her whenever he visited. Although the man was very busy. Always away on something or other. Michiko never thought to ask. She figured her uncle was a ninja. Every ninja seemed to have the same hitai-ate that Sakumo wore, strapped around his forehead. The same as her own father in the few times she saw him when he was at home. The symbol of a stylized leaf.

Her mother had been a ninja. Michiko knew because she had found the metallic accessory in her mother's closet buried under other trinkets in a box once. She had traced the odd shape with her short, chubby fingers. When her mother caught her, instead of yelling and scolding her for going through her things, Suki had knelt down next to her and gently grabbed her daughter's hand.

"This is the symbol of our village, Michiko." The woman said softly, guiding Michiko's hand to trace the symbol again. "This is what your father and I fight for. For the village, for the people, for the people we love. For you." Soft lips touched Michiko's forehead as scarred hands put the hitai-ate away. "One day you will fight for the same things." Her mother promised her.

Suki had kept that promise too. In a couple of months, Michiko was going to start to attend the Academy. Where children learned to become ninjas. The girl supposes she missed school. Missed having peers that did more than want to play card games and watch tv all day. She had friends now of course. One of the perks of being a quarter Inuzuka. Lots of playmates. But they weren't close friends. School would allow Michiko to get to know people better and thus obtain better friends. She was excited.

As the small family ate red bean rice after saying one last loud congratulations to a laughing Izumi and a quiet, but practically beaming Sakumo and the warmth of the atmosphere filled Michiko with an equal mix of giddiness and nostalgia, she knew that this child would be loved. Of that Michiko was sure.

* * *

_(Edited 3/10/20)_


	3. A New Life

Chapter Two

The Academy was not exactly what Michiko thought it would be. Then again, Michiko had never attended a combat school. Instead of poetry and basic arithmetic, she was taught secret codes and how to calculate the exact force needed to hit a target with kunai and shuriken. The only science she learned was how to mix and match elements that when combined would be poisonous. The few things that were similar to the school Michiko had attended in the past was history and recess. Though she supposes the biggest problem she had with this new school was the physical education.

She didn't have a problem with the fighting. Taijutsu was just another essential to life as a ninja. Her mother had instilled stretches she was woken up and made to do every morning since she was able to walk. Good to start early after all. Katas were easy to memorize and master. Spars hurt and exhausted Michiko but in her opinion it was exciting. Her flexibility was leagues above what it was in the past and while her arms and hands ached everyday when she went home, she would always grin from each victory.

No her problem was with relearning how to run. Running was a simple enough concept. But apparently 'simple' wasn't good enough. She had to be able to through her hands behind her pack and run at an angle. How her teacher had explained it was that the arms had to get used to doing quick and complicated hand signs and throwing weapons at top speed if they were ever caught on the bad end of an ambush. Of course the body's natural inclination was to keep arms at the sides, swinging with each step.

So how did teachers at the Academy combat this? By tying the student's hands behind their backs of course. Michiko's poor wrists were rubbed red and raw by the rope they used to train the students. Kids all around her were going through the same motions. The teachers dismissed them all for their next classes, leaving the students to their exhausted panting.

"You gonna be okay there, cuz?" The inquiry came from her distant cousin and so far only really close friend that Michiko had, Michi. Yes it got confusing. Yes they did get mixed up a lot. And yes they have already heard the joke you're about to tell so don't bother. He was a full-blooded Inuzuka. Red fang marks on his cheeks, right below eyes that always seemed to be closed in a fox-like smile. His niken companion, a tan furred hound named Mabu, lay at his feet equally as tired.

"It could be worse. I shall persist." Michiko said with a put-upon sigh.

"You sound like an old woman." Michi deadpanned.

"Silly me." Michiko waved off as she began to gather her things. "What about you?"

"I'll persist as well." Her friend said in a high falsetto voice, trying to mock her.

Michi got a pinch in the side for that. The boy yelped as he tried to swat his cousin's tiny hand away.

Physical Education was the second to last class everyday. The very last class boys and girls got seperated, so Michiko waved goodbye to Michi before skipping off to her next class . It was the girl's favorite. Kunoichi classes. It was like her hobbies were all condensed into one class but with a layer of subterfuge and secrecy sprinkled on top.

It was just so interesting. Did you know the act of painting a character through calligraphy could either mean an order to kill or to retreat depending on the thickness of a stroke. Or that whole messages could be sent through the arrangement of a bouquet. Or even that a tea ceremony could give a whole report from the way the teapot was held to how hot the tea was. It was so captivating how much meaning could be crammed into such simple actions.

"Your cross-stitch has improved so much, Sakino-san!" Michiko complimented her classmate. She leaned over to look at the needlework.

"You noticed? I've been practicing real hard." The girl said excitedly.

"Your rose is turning out to be lovely."

Sakino had been struggling in class for the past couple of months and Michiko had taken it upon herself to tutor her. In fact Michiko had a bunch of small chicks under her wings. While not one to brag, Michiko was a bit popular. Although the popularity seemed to be composed of admirers rather than equals, seen as a leader for her maturity and willingness to lend a helping hand.

What could Michiko say? She knew what it felt like to be treated differently for something you couldn't help. War and propaganda had struck fear and doubt into the people around her and she was swept away from her childhood home and dropped in a camp meant to keep her and her people in. Simply because she was the wrong thing at the wrong time. She didn't want any child to feel the way she felt. Ostracized and alone. So Michiko remedied this by unintentionally becoming the mother hen of her entire class.

Besides, it was fun to teach children again. Showing them how to hold crochet hooks and knitting needles. How to sew a patch over holes in clothing. Showing her classmates how to properly wear a kimono. Michiko really did love kunoichi classes. It was like having children again.

Speaking of which, her aunt was starting to show. Belly plump from the baby that was growing slowly but surely. Michiko's mother was often at her sister's side, giving aid and advice to her at every turn while Uncle Sakumo was away on missions. No rest for a legendary nin- er shinobi, as Michiko was taught to say instead. Who knew people could get so particular with titles?

Michiko was so excited for the woman. From what she heard her aunt was not the healthiest. This was the first baby she had been to carry to term and she was ecstatic. Auntie Izumi sung softly to her unborn child. Lullabies so sweet that even Michiko would find herself dozing off while she was supposed to be helping. Auntie Izumi was going to be a good mother. Michiko could feel it in her bones.

When she told her as such, her aunt laughed politely behind her hand. "You sound like an old woman, Michiko."

"Silly me." The girl patted her aunt's knee while she drew some hot water for the pregnant woman's feet. Izumi groaned in satisfaction as her swollen feet were submerged. The woman gasped when her niece clumsily placed a cold towel placed over her neck. Her migraine started to abate and a grateful sigh escaped Izumi's lips.

"If I didn't know any better, Michiko, I'd say you've done this before." Her aunt said.

"We learned first-aid in class!" Michiko said excitedly. While not the reason she knew how to deal with migraines, after a life time of having them herself she learned some tricks, the girl figure it was good enough of a reason.

The girl was still confused about how she was reborn with all her memories of her past life intact, Michiko figured it was better off left alone. Why question when you can enjoy she always says. She supposes she was just happy she got a second chance at life. Still no need to alarm the people around her with her mentality of a little over a hundred. Life was too short to dwell on such things.

"Do you know if it's gonna be a boy or girl yet?" Michiko asked her aunt.

"Well the medic-nin said it was a bit hard to tell, but most likely it's going to be a boy." An excited smile jumped across Izumi's face. "Kakashi Hatake." The woman tested the name on her lips.

"You'll be a good older cousin to him won't you, Michiko?"

"I'll be the best cousin ever! You hear that Kashi-chan?" Michiko murmured towards Izumi's stomach quietly. "I promise to be the best there ever was."

* * *

_Author's Note: Please leave a review if you'd like. I hope you enjoyed it. _


	4. Two Tragedies One Stone

Chapter Three

Unfortunately Michiko supposed misfortune had to hit this new life of hers at some point. First it was her father. Koga Tatami was a stern man. Deep wrinkles always seemed to have his face pulled into a frown. Michiko would be hard pressed to remember a clear memory of her father ever smiling. And at this point if he did she would think them to be an imposter. Surely he was much too stern for a person like Michiko's happy-go-lucky mother. But opposites attract and attract they did. Very much in love is what the girl knew as truth. Another truth was that Koga Tatami loved her too. Strong, burly arms and a scratchy, stubbly face is what she knew her father to be ever since she was a baby. A third and final truth was that he was infallible. Until he wasn't.

It was hard to see such a strong and capable figure in her life suddenly turn to a bedridden shell of himself. A wound that could've killed him if he had been a tad slower at getting back to his outpost is what the medic-nin had told Michiko and her mother quietly. It was meant to be a long term patrol mission at the northern border of fire country. Nothing out of the ordinary. It was the main reason Michiko's father was away for long periods of time.

But this time the patrol had happened to intercept a team of hostile Grass-nin. What they were doing over the border, Kusagakure claims to not know. Saying it was a group of rogue missing nin. But there was something brewing on the horizon and Michiko's family was one of the first to be affected. Her father's left leg was now unable to move. Trying to catch a sword with your spine would do that. Unable to walk without the aid of a brace and crutch, Koga was deemed unfit to serve in the line of duty. The man had been in denial at first. He dedicated himself to every physical therapy session with everything that was in him. Consulting every doctor he could. Even looking to other forms of healing, such as intense meditation and spending weeks away at the fire temple. After two months of searching Koga stopped. He had woken up one day, tired. He had accepted his demotion with a grim nod and took to his bed.

This was the lowest Michiko had ever seen her father been. It reminded her of her older brother from her previous life, after he had come back from fighting in a war that seemed to hit him from both sides. Distant and aloof. Only eating when food was placed in his hands. Always staring out the window like he was somewhere else.

To combat this, Michiko did the only thing she could think to do. Chatter the poor man's ear off. While he may not respond very much, there was every now and then her father asked a question or a glint of amusement appeared in his eyes as his daughter told him of anything and everything that happened to her that day. Those were the moments that motivated Michiko to keep doing what she did. Some days were better than others and some days her father would send her away in a hard voice. It was a slow process but the girl would take what she could get.

The second misfortune was Aunt Izumi. Michiko had been over at her aunt's house, doing chores that helped ease the stress of the pregnant woman. Sakumo was gone on a mission that took him towards the outskirts of fire country. A long ways away from his wife and unborn child. While Michiko was folding laundry, in the other room she heard a cry of pain and the crashing of porcelain as it hit the floor.

"Izumi-oba?" Michiko ran into the kitchen, only to see her aunt on the floor, curled around her swollen stomach. And most alarming of all, blood. A crimson puddle was rapidly growing on the white tile floor and the small girl didn't know what to do.

"Michiko. . . th-the hospital." Her aunt somehow managed to force out through pain filled pants.

Right. Of course. The hospital. Where was the hospital? What a terrible time to be a four year old. Wait. Her mother! "Mom!" Michiko yelled as loud as she could, not wanting to leave her fallen aunt alone. Suki was on the other side of the Hatake compound. Clothes pinning wet laundry outside. So she wouldn't have been able to hear her sister's distress.

Suki rushed in from the back door. Taking in the situation quickly, a hard expression took over the woman's face. Michiko could definitely see the shinobi that her mother used to be in that expression.

The woman bent down and picked up her sister as gently as she could, not caring for the blood that was staining her blouse. Next thing she knew Michiko saw her mother speed off in the direction she assumed was the hospital.

Not knowing what else to do but wait, Michiko began to clean up the broken porcelain and blood. She tried very hard to not think about what this could mean for both Aunt Izumi and her unborn cousin. As she tried to scrub the blood from underneath her fingernails away, she heard the door creak open.

"Michiko." Her mother's voice said behind the girl. She turned around quickly, looking up into the face of her mother. There were smudges of blood across the woman's cheeks and tears gathering in her eyes. Slowly her mother's arms encased her in a tight hug. Michiko hugged as hard as she could back with her small arms.

"Do you want to come with me to the hospital?" Suki murmured quietly after a moment of silence. The mother felt more than saw her daughter nod.

The wait was excruciating. Screams of pain had Michiko clutching harder to her mother's hand with each passing moment. Close to two hours had passed before a doctor emerged and beckoned to them.

"We were able to stabilize both the child and your sister, Tatami-san." The doctor said the good news first. A shaky breath escaped both the mother and daughter pair. "We'll need to keep the child in the neonatal unit for a couple of weeks before he can be discharged."

"And my sister?" Suki asked, dreading the answer she must've known was to come.

"Unfortunately Izumi-san was put in a comatose state for her own safety. If we were to wake her it will prove fatal. I am sorry. We did everything we could."

"How long does she have?"

"If we keep her sedated, at most three motnhs before muscle atrophy takes her. "

"That's sufficient. Thank you Takai-sensei."

As the doctor left Michiko lowered her head at the somber news. She heard her mother take a shaky breath. The girl turned and gave her mother the strongest hug she could. The older woman reciprocated, muffling small sobs into her daughter's shoulder. Michiko was hiding her own shaking cries into the hug.

It was a shame to see such a bright and warm star like Auntie Izumi go out like she had. No more cheesy jokes and playing with her ninken when she came over. Most tragically she was leaving behind her family. She would've made a terrific mother.

Michiko's mother thought it best to tell her brother-in-law about his wife's condition as soon as possible after he had come back from his mission. Kakashi was a week old when Sakumo met him. The usually care-free man had a bittersweet smile as he held his son for the first time. The shinobi was able to say goodbye to his wife one last time with Kakashi in his arms.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeet _


	5. Things Change

Chapter Four

Some things changed.

Auntie Izumi's death had shaken her mother deeply. But the woman persevered. Head held high and her bright smile, while dimmer than before, on her face. With her husband not able to serve anymore, Suki started to look for employment to pay the bills and buy food. Savings can't last forever and raising a family isn't cheap.

While Sakumo got some mission leave to grieve and be with his newborn, tensions were rising between the elemental nations. It did no good to have a legendary shinobi like him to stay on the sidelines for too long.

From time to time, an infant Kakashi was given over to Michiko's family with an apologetic smile from Sakumo before he was to leave. The man offered to pay for any expense that Kakashi would cost his extended family. To which they had accepted graciously.

Suki and Koga didn't seem to mind very much though. The guest room was turned into a nursery. A crib and blankets that were from when Michiko was a baby herself helped to supply the family. They even had a mobile that hung over the crib while Kakashi slept. A funny thing that instead of stars or cute animals, dangled small plastic kunai and shuriken. It amused Michiko highly.

When the girl wasn't at school or talking to her father, she was with her baby cousin. Her hand between the spaces of his crib, petting his soft silver hairs as he slept. Kakashi was a quiet child. He always seemed to be watching the room. He barely made a sound, the occasional coo and gurgle when he was hungry, and only crying when it was absolutely necessary. What Michiko really enjoyed doing was make the baby boy laugh. Peels of laughter escaped him when she blew raspberries into his tummy. Nothing could stop Michiko the Tickle Monster.

When her birthday came around, Kakashi was already seven months old. The boy was with his father, home for a couple of weeks of mission leave after a difficult mission. Michiko was a simple girl. She had no innate need for big parties and loud noises. Her old heart couldn't take it. So her birthday was just spent with her family.

Her father was out of his room and at the table waiting on cake right next to her. Over the half year that had passed he had grown less tense. He still stared out into the distance and had bad days, but they were fewer and farther in between.

He smiled more, laughed like he meant it more. In general was much less strict than he ever was before. Michiko supposes having a life altering injury could do that. Thanks to Koga's diligent personality, he kept up his physical therapy. Now the man only needed a cane to walk, rather than a whole brace.

Suki was now at the missions desk. She did paperwork and handed out missions to shinobi and teams alike. Her past as a shinobi allowed her to qualify for a position at the office of the hokage without any hassle. It wasn't the most glamorous of occupations, but it paid enough to cover the bills and groceries.

With what she could save up, Suki was able to buy a chocolate cake that had 'Happy Birthday Michiko!' iced on top of it. Five colorful candles were lit on top of it. And as her parents sung an out of tune and dissonant Happy Birthday song, between her mother's high soprano and her father's low baritone, it was one of the best moments of her new life.

"What's inside?" Michiko asked her mother excitedly as she shook her present vigorously. The box was thin and long. About the size of her palms lined on top of each other. Her mother chuckled into her hand.

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

The girl carefully ran her fingers along the wrapping paper as to not rip it. There was no need to make a mess in her excitement. As she pulled away the wrapping paper and opened the box, a delicate looking hairpin carved from jade was inside. Michiko traced her fingers along the decorative carving in awe. One end was sharpened to a point while the other had fragile looking swirls that curled to look like a butterfly wing. This must've cost a fortune.

"This hair pin used to be my mother's." Suki commented quietly. "Before her it was her mother's. It's been in our family for generations. Take good care of it." Her mother's hand came up to curl Michiko's fingers around the hair ornament. The girl nodded solemnly before carefully placing her present back in its box. She will keep it safe until a special occasion.

Her father's present next. It was a bigger package wrapped in simple brown paper. Let it not be said her father wasn't a practical man. As she gave her father's present the same care that she gave her mother's she saw that the box underneath was hard and sturdy. Made out of a light wood it had something burned onto the lid. 'To keep you and those loved safe.'

Michiko slipped the wood lid away and gasped as she saw her present. The bottom of the box was lined with black velvet and it held twin metal fans. The bronze of the fans were polished to a shine and the tips of each fold were razor sharp. So even when folded it could be lethal. Black, ebony handles were sea glass smooth and in gold characters her family name was etched into it. Tatami. Floormat. It was kind of a ridiculous surname. One that children tried to give her grief over before and when she first learned it Michiko let out a small giggle herself. At least the characters still managed to look cool along the handle.

Michiko practiced opening and closing her new weapon. With a flick of the wrist the fans would expand and then fold. The girl had a bit of trouble opening the hand in her left hand, her non-dominant one, but with practice it would be no problem. Fans, while not very traditional, were very subtle. They were smaller and more discreet than most other shinobi weapons.

Michiko would never be one for upfront fighting. If her accelment in the kunoichi arts were any indication as she grew up she would be more inclined to be sent on covert undercover missions. Intelligence gathering and infiltration. Having a weapon that could be mistaken for an every day accessory and hidden away so easily would be perfectly suited for her needs.

After she put her present down she bounded over to her father and hooked her arms around his neck. "I love them!" She told him excitedly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

A large hand gently put her soft hair as Michiko let her arms loosen. Her father had a rare, warm smile on is face as he gazed down at her. Should Michiko be a bit more concerned about the fact that her father thought it was a good idea to give a five year old a sharp object as a birthday present? Probably. But in a world were ninja can walk up walls and control the elements, she thinks that a pointy fan couldn't be the worst present anyone has ever gotten.

A couple more slices of cake were devoured, shared over a happy conversation when a knock at the door called Suki away to get it. When she returned Sakumo and Kakashi were behind her. At seven months old Kakashi was amazingly able to stumble along with his father. Although not very gracefully and not for very long. But anytime someone would try to pick him up when he wasn't done walking he would start to fuss. Michiko thought it was very cute how he tried very hard to be older than he was.

"Here you are Michiko. Happy birthday." Uncle Sakumo said as he slid a medium sized present across the table and towards the birthday girl. "Kakashi helped me to choose it for you. I hope you like it."

Michiko opened the present as carefully as she had done the others. The wrapping paper was moved to reveal a hardcover book that had the face of a cartoonish dog that was giving a wink and a thumbs up under the title 'Chocolate and Other Harmful Things'.

The dog on the cover was probably the only reason Kakashi had picked it out. The small boy had become infatuated with the animal recently, and stared intently at any and all things dog related until he was able to take a closer look. Michiko didn't really have a need for such books. But she supposed learning some form of poisons would come in handy. Even if it was just for dogs.

Sakumo gave Michiko a sheepish smile as she looked up from her present. She smiles back up at him before thanking him and turning to Kakashi who had a slice of cake mushed all over his face.

"Thank you Kashi-kun. I love it." She raises a hand to ruffle his soft silver hair. A heart clenching bright smile spring to the baby's face as he laughed. Kakashi was a cute baby. With a face like that he's going to have people at his beck and call.

After Kakashi had mashed a sufficient amount of cake into his mouth, he and his father left with a polite goodbye.

As her father started to return to his room, he said to Michiko that he would begin to train her to use the fans the following morning after she got back from the academy.

The girl's mother walked past her on her way to bed herself. "Happy birthday Michiko. I love you."

Michiko felt a small peck on her forehead before she saw her mother depart.

With how fast this life seemed to be going, Michiko would be in her nineties again in no time. As the girl lay in her bed that night she contemplated what another year could bring.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay_


	6. Growing Older

Chapter Five

Just a few days after Michiko's birthday it was Michi's. The Inuzuka boy's party was a much larger affair than hers had been. When Inuzuka's threw parties they threw parties. Any clan member who could, would come and a barbecue recipe that had the Akamichi jealous was served the entire party. It was all around very enjoyable.

Michiko attended the party with Kakashi on her shoulders. Sakumo has dropped him off late last night spewing apologies and an explanation about a last minute mission before dashing away. It happens every now and then. But so is the life of a shinobi.

Kakashi didn't seem too put out however. He seemed very content to pet every ninken he could get his hands on. As Michiko wipes barbecue sauce away from toddler's mouth and hands for the upteenth time Michi approaches her.

"How're you enjoying the party, cuz?" The fox faced boy asked his cousin.

"The food is delicious." She assures him. "Kashi-kun thinks so too, doesn't he?" Said baby gurgles happily in his booster seat.

"Good. You got the goods Mi-chan?"

"As much as I could carry Chi-chan." The girl pulls out a giant tin full of her homemade cookies. A recipe she had developed to perfection in her past life. Crunchy but melts in your mouth and absorbs just the right amount of milk when dunked. It was her specialty.

Michi had once stolen a cookie from her lunch and was hooked. He kept asking for more until Michiko had given in and baked a whole batch for him. Now it was her go to gift/bribery material.

The birthday boy made a lung for the tin in her hands but Michiko had seen it coming from a mile away and pulled it away.

"Ah ah. What's the magic word?"

A drawn out groan escaped Michi before he said "Pleeeeaaassse."

"Good boy." Michiko nodded as she handed over the tin. It did no good to encourage bad habits in her cousin by just handing things over.

Michi took a cookie out of the tin immediately and biting into it with a satisfying crunch. "You're the best, cuz!"

"I aim to please, Chi-Chan."

Kakashi's giggling took the girl's attention away from her friend. Mabu was picking his black nose into the baby's face. Doing his best to lick every last trace of barbecue sauce off Kakashi's face.

"Mabu! Stop it. You're not supposed to eat the party guests." The Inuzuka pulled his ninken away from Kakashi, both of them whining at the loss of the other.

"I'll catch you later Mi-chan. Gotta greet the other party guests. Thank you for the cookies!" Michi yelled behind him as he ran off.

Michiko waved after her cousin before turning to her baby companion. "Wanna get going Kakashi?"

Big crowds wasn't Michiko's kind of scene. It was nice that the Inuzuka clan was so close knit. When the rules of being a shinobi seemed to enforce a lifestyle of dull solitude and stoicism the Inuzuka ran hot and bright. Open with their emotion and fierce loyalty. It was a breath of fresh air from the staleness of stickler shinobi.

Even so such a rowdy party was a bit too much for an old soul such as herself. She departed with a couple waves to members of her extended family she recognized and Kakashi hanging off her back.

As she walked home she chatted with Kakashi as much as you could with a seven month old. "Did you like the ninken Kashi-kun?"

A tired nod against her shoulder answered the girl's question. Poor kid was tuckered out after an exciting day of petting dogs.

When she arrives home Michiko puts Kakashi in his crib before heading to her father's room. Ever since her birthday, an hour a day before dinner, her father would give her a lesson in handling her fans.

It wasn't her father's main fighting style but when your family ran a weapons shop you tend to be very knowledgeable about whatever weapons you have in your hands.

If Michiko ever made a mistake whatever was in range of her father's cane would get prodded and adjusted. She was nowhere near graceful or fluid yet. But the fans didn't slip from her grip anymore and her balance has greatly improved.

While chakra control had been introduced into the academy nothing had been done with it yet. Just trying to stick leaves to a down turned palm was as far as they had gotten so far. So until they started to introduce jutsus, Koga wasn't teaching his daughter more than simple form.

Michiko greatly enjoyed the time she spent with her father. He was slowly getting back to the man she used to know. He held his head higher, stood up straighter. More than he'd done when he first got injured.

"Michiko. Are you paying attention?" The girl was drawn from her musings by the jab of a wooden cane on her hip.

"Yes?" Michiko tried to play off.

Her father just sighed. "You're dismissed. Tomorrow we'll work on your katas and I'll test how much your reflexes have improved."

The girl bowed at a perfect ninety degree towards her teacher. "Yes, sir." As she did so she hid a frown. She disliked reflex training. She always ended up drenched because her father thought it a good idea to throw water balloons at random times to test her responses. He especially likes to do it when her fans were folded and put away so she'd need to whip them out as fast as possible to not get wet.

Michiko's mother called for dinner, calling her and her father in. Michiko looped her father's arm around her shoulders. She helped him up from his sitting position and up onto the deck. While he strode to the dinner table, Michiko went to grab her cousin from his crib upstairs.

She gently pushed at his shoulder to wake him. Sleepy gray eyes blinked open to greet her own doe brown eyes. "Dinner time Kashi-kun." Michiko whispered. She untucked him from his blankets before taking him in her arms and go to join their family in the dining room.

* * *

_Author's Note: Baby boy baby. _


	7. The Highest Form of Flattery

Chapter Six

Before anyone knew it Kakashi was close to passing his second year. Still as silent and watchful as ever. He followed his father around like a duckling whenever possible and still came over to stay at Michiko's house while he was gone. Or when Sakumo was unable to take care of Kakashi. Like in the present situation.

Sakumo has come down with a terrible case of strep throat. Odd for the powerful White Fang, that was world renowned for his feats to be bedridden by bacteria. To protect Kakashi from contracting strep throat himself, he was wearing a medical mask and took the extra precaution to drop him off at Michiko's house.

"I'm sorry to drop this on you suddenly." The sick man apologized with a cough.

Michiko's mother just waved him off it. "Don't be silly. You should be in bed. You should've just called and we would've picked him up. Honestly Sakumo take better care of yourself." Her mother scolded him like she would her, Michiko observed.

"Get well soon, Sakumo-oji!" The girl wished as he stumbled back to his house. Michiko had to readjust her grip on a moving Kakashi as he reached out to his father.

"Don't worry Kashi-kun he'll be better before you know it."

"Michiko, why don't we take Kakashi and come with me to get some things from the market for dinner?" Suki asked her daughter.

"Sounds good! I'll get Kakashi's stroller."

As the trio departed for the market, Suki pushing the stroller with Michiko happily skipping along, Kakashi was watching the world pass by. The silver haired toddler really was kind of weird, Michiko thought to herself. He always seemed to be watching with knowing eyes. Always wanting to know what was happening around him.

Michiko figures he was just a very smart baby. Sometimes she thought he was like what she was. An old soul in a new body. But he never gave any indication that that was the case. So she didn't pry.

Before her mother went off into the crowded market to get her groceries, Michiko felt the woman slip some spare change into her hand. "Buy something nice for you and Kakashi. Meet me back here when you get done" Suki had instructed. So at the outskirts of the market, the girl pushed the stroller along to see if anything caught her eye.

Suddenly Kakashi leaned forward and tried to reach for something. Michiko paused to see what object had caught her cousin's eye. They were stopped at a stand that seemed to be selling general aid products. This being a village full of shinobi that were always getting hurt one way or another, Michiko wasn't very surprised to see it here.

What Kakashi was teaching out to was a box that had a picture of a medical mask depicted on it. The girl let out a small giggle. Did Kakashi want to wear the thing?

Michiko grabbed the first box that was closest and held it up to the baby. "Is this what you wanted Kashi-kun?"

Her cousin's stubby hands reached for the box. He held it close to his person, with seemingly no intention of letting go. Even when they were apart Michiko supposed Kakashi still wanted to be like his father. Even if said father was curled up in his bed probably coughing up a lung.

Michiko gave the money her mother handed her over to the stand owner. She turned to Kakashi who was trying to open the box but failing. With a sigh Michiko took the box out of his hands, ripped the cardboard box open and took out the cotton face mask. She hooked the straps around her cousin's ears and took a step back to see his face.

The mask was a bit too big for the baby's round face so it completely covered his lower face and chin. He honestly looked very ridiculous. But Kakashi's eyes both arched into a big smile as he and Michiko laughed together. At least he was happy with it.

With the leftover change the girl got herself a package of dango which she shared with her cousin as they waited for her mother to return. Kakashi was having trouble eating around his new mask but when Michiko tried to take it off, the boy had started to fuss. The two compromised with Michiko tucking the mask underneath Kakashi's chin and she fed him tiny pulled off pieces of dango so he wouldn't choke.

Suki found them sitting like that. While she sent a questioning look towards the medical mask on Kakashi's face she didn't say anything about removing it.

For dinner Suki made chicken noodle soup. She ladled a spare container full of it before tying a large cloth around it. "Take this to the Uncle Sakumo at his house and bring Kakashi with you. I think he could use a cheering up from his beloved son and favorite niece." The woman had said with a wink before placing the container into her daughter's hands

"Yes, mother. C'mon Kashi-kun." The girl grabbed the baby's hand in her own before departing. Kakashi was excited to get back home and see his father. It was a cute sight to see.

The Hatake compound wasn't very far from the Tatami residence. Just a few streets over there was a less crowded neighborhood with bigger houses that had multiple stories. It was a wealthier section of Konoha that was home to a couple of the larger clans. When they arrived Kakashi was the first to knock on the door.

"Sakumo-oji! It's Michiko and Kakashi! We have soup!" Michiko called as loud as she could. Who knows how far away and how asleep the man was. He had looked like he was about to collapse when he had come earlier to drop off Kakashi. Michiko didn't even dare to think if there was a spare key. The entrance was probably trapped to high heaven much less have a spare key nearby that just anyone could come up and use. Who knew shinobi were such a paranoid bunch?

When nothing seemed to work Michiko sighed before letting go of Kakashi's hand and putting down the soup. She maneuvered her hands into a rat sign to help concentrate her chakra and send it out in a burst. It was a simple jutsu that Michiko had picked up in the academy. Sonar Jutsu. The chakra she let out pinged against other chakra signatures instead of objects. It came in handy in this kind of situation. Although it did let out the signal that the person using it was there and it would alert those who were detected.

Sakumo was in the compound thankfully and due to the small jutsu that Michiko had performed, was now on his way to the door. The clicking of locks soon sounded from the inside before the door swung open slowly.

Michiko held up the container of soup as Kakashi rushes in hurriedly to give his father's legs a hug. "Mother said to give you this. It's chicken noodle soup." Michiko explained with a smile.

One of Sakumo's hands was patting Kakashi on the head while the other took the soup from his niece's grip. "Thank you Michiko. Thank your mother for me too." The man's scratchy and hoarse voice said.

As he turned his attention to his son he saw the medical mask that was in place over the boy's mouth. "What's this?" Sakumo chuckled. "Don't tell me you're sick too."

Kakashi shook his head. A stubby finger pointed at the older man's own mask before moving to his own.

"You wanted . . . to look like me?" Sakumo asked.

A nod of affirmation is all he got. A full bodied chuckle made its way through the man's body before it became a laugh that came from his stomach. There were tears in his eyes before Sakumo was able to calm himself. "Thank you Kakashi." His hand came down to pet his son's head. "I feel better already."

The comment seemed to bring a sparkle to Kakshi's eyes. The boy was lifted up into his father's arms. Sakumo bumped his forehead against Kakashi as a form of endearment. "I'll be fully healed in a couple days. Bear with it for now."

Kakashi gave a small nod against his father's head before he was put down.

"Thank you for coming all the way here. I'll return this after I'm done.

"No problem, Sakumo-oji. See you later." Michiko bid goodbye. She and Kakashi waved as Sakumo closed the door. When they got back and were about to go to sleep, Kakashi still refused to have the mask be removed from his face. Michiko just shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all. It'll probably only last a couple of days before Kakashi gets tired of it.

Only he didn't.

As uncanny as it was, even after Sakumo had recovered from strep throat, Kakashi still insisted on wearing a medical mask. Maybe it had something to do with Sakumo always having to hide a snort behind his hand whenever he saw his son.

Kakashi's second birthday was soon approaching and Michiko had just the idea for what her present would be. She had to go into a Ninja Apparel shop to steal a pattern off one of the shinobi grade face masks, since buying an actual one was way out of her priceline and would be too big for a two year old anyhow.

With her money she instead bought some thin, black cotton fabric and sewed a face mask out of it by hand. It would be impractical for Kakashi to keep buying medical masks every time they wore out or he got food on it. So a washable face mask would do him good.

When Kakashi opened her present, Sakumo laughed as hard when he had first seen Kakashi in a mask. Kakashi switched the used disposable accessory and put Michiko's present over his face. Sakumo only laughed harder.

"Now you look like a real ninja, Kashi-kun." Michiko assured him, hiding giggles of her own. While a bit confused as to why his family was laughing so hard, Kakashi smiled. He was happy that whatever he was doing brought smiles to those he loved. His father was usually such a quiet man. He smiled and showed a good amount of emotion around him sure, but Kakashi had never seen his father laugh so much when he wasn't wearing a mask.

Koga and Suki had given Kakashi a set of plastic shuriken and kunai and a book on how to train dogs respectively. His father had gifted him a large scroll. When Kakashi had unfurled it there were only names of people he didn't know and bloody fingerprints. It wasn't until he saw the most recent name did Kakashi pause. Izumi Inuzuka.

He had really only heard the name a handful of times. His father talked about her sometimes. His mother. Sakumo always reassured Kakashi that his mother loved him. Loved him very much. Kakashi could never be sure. But at least he had something now to remember her by.

"Sakumo you can't give it to him now. He's barely old enough to write his own name." Suki said to Kakashi's father.

"I won't teach him how to use it until later. I just wanted to have something of hers he could use." He reassured his sister-in-law. "Besides, she would've wanted him to have it."

Suki couldn't say anything to refute the statement. So she dropped the subject.

Michiko had never seen a summoning contract before. She knew Inuzuka had ninken and that other animals could be partners to shinobi too. But the Inuzuka have a special contract with the hounds they were partnered with. While other species and summoners had a contract, the Inuzuka Clan had a Grand Contract with hounds. Any pup and baby would have a partner in each other.

Legend says that the first Inuzuka saved a hound prince from certain death. A deal was struck in order to thank the first Inuzuka. Turning him into more hound than man. He gained heightened senses, the ability to communicate with any hound, and a promise. His family and his descendents would be offered the same dedication and gifts. Over a hundred years later the story may have lost some details along the way, but the core of it was there.

With both her mother and Aunt Izumi being half Inuzuka, neither got a full ninken partner, but did get the chance to browse the Inuzuka archives for a summoning contract. A hundred years is a long time. Michiko can attest to that herself. It's enough time to search and bring back any ninken contract out there. The Inuzuka clan has basically a monopoly on the things. You'd be hard pressed to find one any other way.

Suki does have a contract of her own, although she doesn't have much need for it nowadays. She keeps it locked away in her closet along with her other belongings. She was planning on handing it down to Michiko at some point as well.

Izumi on the other hand had found joy in collecting as many ninken as possible. What Kakashi had in his possession was his mother's culmination of work with ninken. With how much the boy was fascinated with dogs, no doubt he would be ecstatic when he learned how to utilise it.

The second birthday party for Kakashi came to an end as he left with his father. Holding his new presents tightly in his hands.

* * *

_Author's Note: The mysterious origins of Kakashi's mask_


	8. Waiting on Borrowed Time

Chapter Seven

Michiko was approaching her last first day attending the academy. Needless to say she was excited. One more year and she would be a genin. Of course she would miss her companionship with the other students but Michiko thinks she's prepared for the next step. But before all of that the girl was tasked for bringing Kakashi to his first day of school.

Being the son of the legendary White Fang he was of course attending the Academy. Kakashi's words not hers. When the quiet, watchful baby she had helped take care of for four years turned into such a talkative and slightly arrogant young boy she would never know. But if she learned anything from her past life it was that kids surprised you.

Uncle Sakumo was there to help guide them to the school, wanting to see off Kakashi as well. He was to leave on a mission today so he wouldn't be there later to see his son after school. When their group had reached the gates to the academy there was already a crowd forming outside of the unopened doors for the opening ceremony.

"How are you feeling Kashi-kun?" Michiko asked her cousin.

"Indifferent." was his curt reply.

The girl felt a small pout pull at her lip. That was no fun. Where was the nervousness or

fidgeting. How was she supposed to poke fun if her cousin kept such a stoic stoic face. Michiko let out a sigh. Oh well she'd have to find some entertainment somewhere else.

"Hey Mi-chan! Over here!" She saw Michi call out to her. Michiko bid a wave and goodbye to her uncle and cousin. "

"I'll walk you home later okay Kashi-kun?" she said as she ruffled the boy's hair.

The boy gave a curt nod before turning towards his father to talk. Michiko didn't hear their conversation as she moved towards her friends. "Chi-chan. How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous." her cousin admitted. "But this is our last year. I can't wait to get it over and done with."

"Same here."

The doors were opened to greet the new and returning students. In everyone's haste to get in, someone had stepped on the back of her heel, causing her to trip and fall forward.

"My Apologies! I didn't mean to knock over a fellow student in my haste to get in. As punishment I will run Fifty Laps around the school!"

Michiko had to plug her ears at the sheer volume of the student's voice. She looked to see the scratched up hand of a shaggy black haired boy wearing a green jumpsuit and neon orange leg warmers. Talk about an appearance. Michiko tried to hide a snort behind her hand. Snorting wasn't ladylike and it was rude. She didn't want to hurt the child's feelings.

"There's no need for that really." Michiko assures as she took the surprisingly strong grip of the boy who looked to be the same age as Kakashi. "Are you a first year?" She asked politely.

A spark of pride entered the boy's eyes as he let go of her hand. "I am Maito Gai! First year student of the Academy. I plan on being a great shinobi that only uses Taijutsu! Just like my father! And who might you be?"

"I'm Tatami Michiko. Fifth year." The girl looked at the scratches and bruises along Gai's arms, a sign of intense training. "With how hard you must be working I'm sure you'll make it in no time." She assures him with a smile.

Gai's face slowly started to grow red, Michiko swore she saw steam come out from his ears, as a sparkling grin makes his way across his face. "Your kind words invigorate me, Tatami-san! I willI run one hundred laps around the school right now!"

Michiko had to scramble to grab the boy by the back of his collar. "Before you do that, how about we go into the opening ceremony?"

Gai seemed to give pause at the girl's statement. "The Opening Ceremony!" The green clad boy sprinted into the school, leaving a dust cloud in his wake. Michiko allowed herself a small laugh at Gai's bizarre personality. Maybe Kakashi and the boy would become friends since they were in the same year. Although she supposed that Kakashi's stoic personality would be off kilter with Gai's boundless energy.

Michiko dusted the dirt off herself before making her own way into the school. She took a seat next to Michi and his ninken. When the Inuzuka sent her a questioning look Michiko explained what had happened.

"With that kid and your cousin this new year looks like it's going to be a weird one." Michi observed. "Did you know the Sandaime's son is also starting this year?"

Michiko let her friend's gossip flow over her as she looked at the students all around her. The Inuzuka was right about that. What an odd bunch of kids.

With the first day of school done and kids were departing Michiko met up with Kakashi at the front gate. "How did you like it Kashi-kun?"

"Is school always this boring?" Was all Michiko got.

"It gets better. You just gotta make some friends first."

Kakashi's face contorted into a mix of unimpressed and disgust.

"Don't be like that." Michiko pinched his cheek. Small pale hands swatted her away. "Those kids are going to be your teammates that you will come to love and cherish. Or is that not your ninja way anymore?" She teased.

Michiko didn't get much of an answer. Just a tired sigh out of the four year old. "Can't I just be on your team?" He asked. "All the kids are too immature."

"You're a kid too Kakashi. Get to know them. Play with them. I promise you'll have tons of friends in no time."

When they arrived at Michiko's house the two separated into their respective rooms. She still had to train with her father before dinner every day. She had improved greatly in the four years since she started. She could draw and sheath at a moments notice. Her movements were smooth and graceful. Her father had even taught her how to use chakra to strengthen the wind blown from her fans. While not a complete master yet, Michiko was proud to say that she could readily take on opponents now.

Koga nodded in satisfaction at his daughter's performance. "You're dismissed. Retrieve Kakashi next."

Michiko bowed to her father before running into the house and up the stairs. Kakashi's training was held separate to hers due to their different fighting styles. When Sakumo wasn't around, Koga took over Kakashi's kenjutsu training. The boy had just recently started and was still getting used to his father's old tanto. But as he did all things, Kakashi seemed to pick it up like a duck to water.

When she got to his door Kakashi already had the door open, blade in hand. "Why do you make me come all the way up the stairs when you already know I'm done?" Michiko huffed and rolled her eyes as he stepped out of his room.

"The exercise is good for you." Michiko felt her eyebrow twitch at the comment. A deceptively benign smile was on her cousin's face. A mask couldn't hide the smirk that was behind it. The girl squinted, suspicious of her cousin.

"I ought to throw you out a window."

"You'd need to exercise in order to do that."

. . .

Kakashi was already sprinting down the stairs as Michiko drew her fans and gave chase. "I'll show you exercise!" the girl yelled.

Kakashi jumped outside, off the deck right next to where her father was waiting, and onto the grassy area that Michiko usually trained. Koga didn't get a chance to say anything before his daughter was jumping after his nephew. Kakashi had drawn his tanto and blocked the strike of the edge of two fans that would've landed on either side of his face.

Michiko used the momentum of her body from her lunge to flip over Kakashi's head and land in a kneel behind him. She tried to kick her cousin's legs from underneath him but he leapt into the air before her kick could connect.

Folding her fan, Michiko threw it like a dart as Kakashi landed in a crouch. He easily knocked it away with his tanto. However he wasn't quick enough to block her hand as it pushed his head down into the grass. The boy made his body get closer to the ground and brought his leg up in a backwards kick that disrupted Michiko's balance on top of his head.

As Kakashi recovered from being on the ground, Michiko yanked on the ninja wire that was looped around her wrist. The black fan she had thrown earlier returned to her hand easily. Kakashi took that moment and made for a downward slash over Michiko's head. Flat side of the sword facing her of course. It would do no good to shed blood in a spar after all.

Before his weapon could connect, his cousin's right hand came up to block the strike. A loud twang sounded as the blade met her metal fan. Before Kakashi could draw back Michiko hooked the tip of his tanto into one of the gaps between her fan blades. She quickly folded her weapon as much as possible before shifted her grip quickly in order to twist the fan and thus the blade out of Kakashi's grip.

Michiko chucked both her and Kakashi's weapon as far as possible, letting the loop around her wrist follow. Her cousin stood weary before her. Fists brought up in preparation. Michiko sheathed her second fan and took the same stance as her cousin. Kakashi charged first, hard strikes aiming for Michiko's face and stomach. The girl's forearms blocked or misdirected every attempt he threw.

As one last gambit to land a hit, Kakashi stilled his arms and twisted to deliver a roundhouse kick. His cousin's hands took the brunt of the force when the kick hit her side. She wrapped her hands around the boy's ankle before he could retract his leg and pulled up. Kakashi lost his balance as Michiko ducked under the raised limb. One of her legs hooked around his grounded foot, causing him to land on his side.

While he was down, Michika spun to plant herself on his back. One hand was still wrapped around Kakashi's ankle and held it as close as possible to the boy's back, bending his leg at the knee. The silver haired boy tried his best to disrupt his cousin, but to no avail. When he tried kicking with his other leg up Michiko just caught that foot in her grip as well and mimicked the position of his caught leg.

"I yield." Kakashi huffed as he went limp beneath his cousin. "Get your butt off me. You're heavy."

Wrong thing to say. Michiko was going to get off. But that last comment only made her cement herself further. "Oh you're insulting me now, huh?" She let go of one leg to bring her fist over to start giving Kakashi a noogie. "You got a smart mouth Kashi-kun. One of these days I'll correct it for you."

"Koga-ojiiiii." Kakashi groaned, trying to seek aid from her father. "Save mee."

"I'm sorry Kakashi, you're too far away for me to help you." The ex-shinobi said. It was a weak excuse that Kakashi knew even if they weren't too far, his uncle wouldn't raise a finger. Traitor.

"Alright you two break it up. Dinner is ready." Suki came to Kakashi's rescue. "Koga, next time our nephew asks for help, help him. Honestly."

"It was part of his training, my darling. I promise."

Michiko's mother gave her husband an unimpressed look before returning to the dining room. Kakashi's cousin finally acquiesced and stood up. Michiko held out a hand for Kakashi to take. A gloved hand was placed in hers and the girl pulled her cousin up. They bowed to each other, signaling the end of the impromptu spar, before joining Michiko's parents for dinner.

This wasn't the first spar the two had gotten themselves into. It wouldn't be the last either. Although it was probably one of the last spars that Michiko would win against her cousin. Age and height could only get you so far when up against the prodigy. Kakashi was improving each and every day very quickly. He even seemed to be making friends with his classmates. It took time for him to open up to those he doesn't know, but with each passing day, Michiko saw the boy come out of his shell more and more.

"Do you know a kid named Maito Gai, Kakashi?" Michiko asked the boy one day after school.

The younger student's face twitched into a frown underneath his mask. "He's weird."

"I've seen him running around doing exercises. He looks like he's training hard to become a good shinobi. He might even get better than you before long." The girl teased.

"You sound like father." Kakashi whined. "He said the same thing when we first met him."

"Sakumo-oji knows Gai-san?"

"Yeah they met once. Why do you ask?"

"I think he's been following us since we left school."

Kakashi whipped around to see that indeed the green wearing student was trying and failing to hide behind a fence. He was staring very intently at the pair. Seeing that he was caught the black haired boy gulped before jumping out of his hiding spot and striking a daring pose.

"You seemed to have found me! I'd expect nothing less from my Eternal Rival!"

"What do you want now, Gai?" Asked an exasperated Kakashi. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Not for this challenge, I can't! For this challenge is a matter of the heart. My Eternal Rival, will you agree to race me for the affection of Tatami-san?"

The silver haired boy gave pause to that. He blinked in confusion before turning his head to look at his equally confused cousin. As if a switch had been flipped, Michiko was suddenly bent over laughing. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she clutched her stomach.

Kakashi groan came from somewhere deep inside him as he dragged his hands down his face. "Gai, you idiot. Michiko is my cousin."

"Cousin?" The black haired student's head was cocked to the side as he tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts.

"TATAMI-SAN IS YOUR COUSIN?!"

"That's what I just said!"

Michiko was now kneeling on the ground, trying her hardest to breath normally. "G-Gai. You're s-so funny." She managed to wheeze out.

Gai's cheeks burnt bright red from what he took to be a compliment. "T-tatami-san you're much too kind. If what Kakashi says is true then please allow me the pleasure of being yours." The boy bowed in a perfect ninety degree bow with a hand before him holding some crushed red carnations.

Michiko was waving the heat from her cheeks from laughing so hard away with her hand. Carnations huh? Bright red meant admiration. What a thoughtful boy. Michiko was touched. He must've had to look that up in a book. The only way Michiko knew it was because of kunoichi classes. And she was pretty sure shinobi classes didn't teach such things. As much as she felt guilty for turning the boy down, he was definitely too young for her. "Gai-san, I'm sorry but-" The pained and stricken expression on the boy's face wouldn't allow her to continue. Michiko really did feel terrible for crushing this poor boy's heart.

"But I can't date someone that is shorter than me." The girl finished hastily. It did take a lot of courage to profess one's feelings. It wouldn't hurt right? A little white lie to keep him sated. Sadness turned to hope. "How about in a couple of years, when you get taller. We'll see then."

With Gai being four years old against Michiko's nine, there was an obvious difference in stature. The girl was a good foot taller than Kakashi's classmate. It would take a few years for Gai to catch up and surpass her in height. And by then, Michiko hoped, the boy would grow out of this childhood crush and realise that her bluff was all a ruse to keep from breaking his heart.

Simple but effective.

"I heard milk is supposed to help people grow faster." Kakashi commented off-handedly.

Gai perked up before giving both of them a polite nod. "I'm sorry a troubled you two. I shall be going to the stor- er Home! Thank you Tatami-san! See you tomorrow in class Rival." With that the green clothed boy was gone.

"That was mean Kashi-kun." Michiko scolded her younger cousin.

"Ma, one could argue the same for you. Why'd you give him such an easy challenge to beat?"

"Well maybe I meant what I said. I can't date anyone shorter than me. If he grows taller wouldn't Gai be such a handsome and thoughtful boyfriend?"

Kakashi audibly gagged. "Don't even joke about that."

"But Kashi-kun I'm sure he would love to have you as his cousin-in-law"

"No! Get away from me." Kakashi turned to run away from her. The girl could only fall into another fit of giggles as she watched her cousin race to her home. It was a happy day. One that Michiko would make sure to tease her cousin about for years to come.

Too bad Sakumo was on a mission or else Michiko would've shared the tale with him immediately to have him join in. She would tell him later.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ya'll already know what's about to go down. Please leave a review if you'd like._


	9. The Other Shoe Drops

_TW: Mention and talk of suicide. Please read at own discretion._

* * *

Chapter Eight

Only, Michiko never got the chance to tell him. Sakumo's mission went badly. Very badly.

Rumors ran rampant around village. The war on the horizon was no longer brewing. It had spilled over. Konoha was slowly introducing wartime protocols to everyday life in preparation. Any active shinobi fit enough were to do their duty to the village. Take missions, ration food, keep mouths shut and voices quiet. It reminded Michiko very much of how her old home had operated when a world war threatened its safety.

The rumors visibly took a toll on Sakumo. He had abandoned his mission objective to save his teammates. It was a noble effort with damning ramifications. His own teammates turned their back on him. It was a slow process but from the glimpses that Michiko got of her uncle whenever she stopped by to pick up Kakashi before school the man was falling apart. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his usually artfully styled spikes were greasy and messy.

Kakashi was quieter now as well. He didn't snark back as much as Michiko was used to. "I don't know what to do." the boy had quietly admitted to her one day on the way home.

The girl couldn't give her cousin any encouragement or answer so she just wrapped her arms around him to provide a hug. Kakashi's small arms wrapped around her middle in a tight grip. Kakashi was still a child after all. Seeing his father in such a downtrodden state must be taking its toll on him. It reminded Michiko of when her father had first gotten his injury. The situation was taking a large toll on everyone in the family.

Suki was kept later at the mission desk now. Handing out missions and filing away reports. Reports had to be sorted between classified and unclassified. They needed to be combed over with an eye for detail for any contradiction or hint of suspicion. Running every which way just to get shinobi their missions. It was a mess that didn't seem to be letting up for a while.

Koga was getting more and more frustrated with every new piece of gossip that reached his ears. "I don't see why they're pinning the blame on Sakumo.", "Those ungrateful teammates of his wouldn't even be around anymore if it were for him.", and "This war was a long time coming." Where the more common phrases that Michiko heard her father say over meals.

"Do you blame Sakumo-oji, father?" Michiko had once asked.

A deep sigh caused Koga's frame to droop. "Of course not. We are only human, Michiko. Humans make mistakes. Sakumo made a mistake. All we can do is help each other through it."

The girl nodded before dismissing herself for bed. It had been a stressful couple of months since Sakumo came back from his mission. Michiko heard the hushed whispers and dirty remarks people made about her uncle and cousin behind their backs. It took every ounce of her will to not snap at those who dared to say such things around Kakashi.

Only the very stupid ones tried to talk to the two when they were alone. "You're that man's kid aren't you?" A man that stunk of alcohol and days old body odor said to them as the two walked past. Michiko took her cousin's hand into her own and tried her best to cover his smaller stature with her own. They had no time for such petty people.

"Your old man, the great White Fang. Hah! What a joke." The girl could feel Kakashi's grip tighten around her fingers.

"Let's ignore him Kakashi. He's not worth our time." Michiko tried to quicken her pace so they would leave the unremarkable man behind, but Kakashi's feet seemed glued to the ground. Michiko would have tried to pull harder if it weren't for the man's last comment that made her pause.

"He's a disgrace and a son of a disgrace is destined to be a disgrace. Might as well give up now kid." The man had barely any time to take another swig of what bilge he was drinking before two different sized fists were dug into his stomach.

"My father, Sakumo Hatake is no disgrace!" Kakashi declared in the downed man's face. "I'm proud to be his son."

"If you ever speak of my cousin or uncle again, I'll make sure you won't have a mouth to speak." The girl seethed through her teeth.

"I'm only saying the truth." The drunkard had the audacity to speak.

Michiko pulled back another fist, but before it could land, a large hand encircled hers. "That's enough." A hard voice commanded. Doe brown eyes met coal black. With a quick look over her shoulder the girl saw a white and red fan embezzled on the man's sleeve. Oh great. The cops.

"Uchiha-san." Michiko addressed as respectful as she could, with her hand still in a fist and still being held back by the man. Another officer seemed to have an iron strong grip on Kakashi's shoulder, standing a little ways away.

"What's going on here?" The man asked. He let go of Michiko's hand, allowing her to step back and away from the man she was about to hit.

The girl took a calming breath, pulling her shoulders back and allowing a neutral mask to fall over her face. No need to escalate the situation. "My cousin and I were walking home from school, before this man," She gestured to the drunk still on the ground. "Started to verbally harass the both of us."

The man tried to defend himself. "She's lying. They attacked me out of turn! I was minding my own business when these two brats-"

"Quiet." The policeman tone left no room for argument. The drunk's mouth shut with an audible click or teeth. "You're coming with me for disturbance of the peace." The Uchiha really did cut imposing figures with such stern features and cold as ice personalities. "Fugaku, make sure these two get back home." The man said to his fellow officer.

"Yes, sir." The named man, more of a teen really, said as the three of them watched his superior take away the protesting man. "Come along."

Kakashi pulled his shoulder away from the young officer's grip before returning to MIchiko's side. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. Michiko squeezed back just as hard. It was a tense silence as the officer led them to the Hatake compound.

The Uchiha gave a couple of firm knocks to the wooden door. It took a couple of minutes for Sakumo to answer, but when he did he only opened it a sliver.

"Uchiha-san. Is there a problem?"

Fugaku merely shook his head. "Just escorting these two home."

Sakumo looked down to see his son and niece trying their best to use the officer as a hiding place. "Kakashi? Michiko? What's going on?" The man opened the door more so he could get a better view of the situation.

"There was an altercation, and my superior asked me to see them home." Fugaku gave one last bow to Sakumo. "I'll be taking my leave then."

Kakashi's father ushered the two children in as the Uchiha walked back to the station. "Kakashi did something happen?" Sakumo asked as he soon he closed the door.

The boy stayed silent, keeping his gaze glued to his feet. "_Kakashi_." He said more sternly.

"It wasn't our fault. The man started it." Michiko butt in before her uncle could raise his voice more. "He provoked us."

Sakumo looked to her before kneeling down to try and look Kakashi in the eyes. "Is this true?" Kakashi bobbed his head in a nod.

"What did he say? Kakashi, please tell me." Sakumo's voice stayed soft as his hands tilted the boy's chin up.

"He said that you were a joke. And that you were a disgrace, that I was a disgrace for being your son. I hit him because it wasn't true."

The man drew Kakashi in for a hug as the boy began to shake. Michiko supposes that the words had cut her cousin deeper than he had let on. As the boy's sniffles were muffled by his father's shoulder, Michiko saw an anguished expression wash over Sakumo's face. It always hurts when your child cries and you couldn't do anything about it. Especially when your child was usually as self assured and stoic as Kakashi.

As Kakashi's breathing started to calm down, Sakumo started to speak again. "Kakashi, next time that happens promise me you will walk away."

The boy pulled away from his father, his face pulled back in a stricken expression. "Father. I can't just do nothing when a nobody like that man bad mouths yo-"

"Promise me." Sakumo interrupts him. A hard glint entered the man's eyes as he stared into Kakashi's eyes. "It's not worth getting hurt over." _'I'm not worth getting hurt over'_ went unsaid.

"Father." There was a break in Kakashi's voice.

"This is my final warning Kakashi. Please listen to me."

A tense silence filled the room. Kakashi's face went blank before he gave a single nod. When Sakumo pulled himself up from his kneeling position, his son kept his head lowered as he walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Michiko watched as her uncle seemed to wince and grow stiffer the more steps he heard Kakashi take. The man finally turned to her with a tired, forced smile on his face. The girl had never seen her uncle look so tired and old. .

"I'm sorry you had to see that Michiko. I'll call your mother to come pick you up."

The girl shook her head before her uncle could reach the phone. "It's okay, Sakumo-oji." She reassured him. "I've walked here so many times from my house I could do it in my sleep."

"Are you sure?"

Michiko nodded, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes on her face. "I'll be fine, Oji. Promise."

Placated, Sakumo saw her to the door, opening it for her as Michiko got her shoes on. "I'm sorry you went through such trouble today because of me." he apologized quietly.

Michiko paused before she exited the household. She turned to face her uncle who was staring at a space just to the right of her eyes. "Sakumo-oji." The girl said once to get her uncle's attention.

"Yes? What is it, Michiko?"

"Mom, Dad, Kakashi and I. We all love you. We love you very much. No matter what others may say. We will always love you." Michiko held Sakumo's gaze for a couple of moments. She had seen the look in her uncle's eyes before in other people. It was the look of a man who was dangerously close to the edge and believed he had no where else to go. She had lost many loved ones to that look. Michiko didn't want to lose another.

Sakumo's grip on the door tightened, knuckles turning white, as he ducked his head down. "I know, Michiko. Thank you."

The girl departed with one last somber wave before heading home. It had been a long day and no doubt her parents were worried sick. When she arrived home her mother was pacing and her father was calmly sipping on some tea.

"Michiko! Where have you been? It's almost nightfall and we didn't know were you were. I expect a good explanation young lady."

The girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as she tried to apologize. "I'm sorry mother, I was just with the police." Probably not the best thing to say when your mother already looked like she was pulling her hair out.

"What?!"

The girl quickly explained to her parents what had happened with the incredibly rude man. She left out what had happened between Kakashi and his father, because that seemed a bit too personal to divulge. "He was insulting Sakumo-oji and Kashi-kun. I had to do something."

Her mother sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "While I'm glad you stood up for your family like that, please be careful. I don't think my heart can take hearing you being involved with the police at such a young age or any age for that matter."

"Yes, mother."

Suki breathed a long breath out of her nose as she looked down at her somber daughter. Maybe it was stress from working more or the feeling of dread that was slowly building up, but she was becoming more worried about her family's well being. Fighting a war was hard enough. It was even harder when her family became a target in their own village for being related to the man who was blamed for starting it.

She knew not to blame her brother-in-law. It was unfair of her to do so. Suki was just scared because she knew that her daughter, who was about to graduate from the academy, would know nothing but war for Kami knows how long. It was bad enough that both her and her husband would be unable to do much as shinobi. With her limited power and Koga's injury, all they could hope to do is support Michiko as she would be forced to throw herself into fighting.

"Good." Suki said. "I'll be heading to bed now, you two. Don't stay up too late." Both her husband and daughter bid her goodnight as she ascended the stairs to her room.

Michiko took a long sip from the lukewarm tea in her hands as she heard her mother close the door to her and her father's room. She was heavily debating on asking her father a question, and Koga being the ever observant one, seeing the apprehension on her face, waited patiently.

"Father?" Michiko was finally able to force out.

Koga hummed in acknowledgment.

"If you knew that someone was going to do something bad. What would you do?"

Michiko's father put down his teacup and stared at her downturned face. "I imagine I would do my best to stop it from happening." Was his solemn response.

She wasn't sure what she had expected the answer to be. She wasn't even sure if her father's response helped ease any apprehension from her chest. Michiko could only nod as she picked up her and her father's teacups to put in the sink. After she had helped Koga up the stairs, he placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You have always been a very convincing person, Michiko. Just do your best." He said softly before going into his room.

Her best huh? Michiko will try.

As the days passed the girl had trouble trying to get to her Uncle. He wouldn't come to the door whenever she dropped Kakashi off at the door of his house. And from what her cousin told her, the man wasn't much talking to him either. It seemed that Sakumo was determined to remove himself from the public eye as much as possible. Even secluding himself from his own family.

One day after school, it looked like nighttime the sky was so dark. Her father predicted a storm was going to happen today. Saying something about how he could feel it in his leg. Koga warned her to take an umbrella for the way home. The man being her father, Michiko trusted him and his judgment. No matter how sunny the day may have started out and how many odd looks she got from her classmates. It was she who got the last laugh when she was left dry underneath her her nice umbrella while the others raced home to avoid the rain coming down in sheets.

She laughed as Michi was stuck outside, trying to drag Mabu, who just wanted to eat as much rain out of the sky as possible, behind him.

"Good luck Chi-chan!" She wished her friend still in the courtyard of the school.. All she could see in response was Michi's middle finger in the air. What a rude boy. Michiko huffed as she tried to smother the laughter in her chest.

Michiko met up with Kakashi in the usual spot, outside of his classroom, before they were to depart. He was waving goodbye to a couple of what she thought to be his friends. As she walked away with her cousin in tow she saw Gai give her a wave, which she returned. A girl with rectangular purple marks on her cheeks bid a goodbye to Kakashi. A couple of girls did actually.

Her cousin was popular with the ladies huh? Who would've guessed. Kakashi barely gave them a second glance before he was out the door. Michiko held the umbrella over the two of them as her cousin kept pace silently. The rain was coming down so hard that she doubts she would've been able to hear him even if they were talking. Water soaked through their toeless shoes and hem of their pants as they made their way back home.

By the time the two made it into Kakashi's house they were practically soaked, despite Michiko's umbrella's best efforts. Michiko peeled off her shoes with a disgusted look as she heard the offending articles of clothing squelch when she dropped them. She probably wasn't going to make it home due to the storm, especially not in those shoes.

Lightning arched its way across the sky and thunder quickly followed. Yeah she'd probably get in more trouble if she were to go home now. "Kashi-kun can I use your phone? I'm going to call home and tell my parents I'm okay."

"It's in the kitchen." Kakashi pointed in the phone's general direction before going to his father's room. "I'm going to tell Father you'll be staying."

Michiko nodded before she started to dial her house's number. A few rings sounded right before she heard Kakashi yell.

"Father? Father!" That didn't sound right. Kakashi's voice wasn't supposed to sound like that. Terrified and uncertain. The girl dropped the phone, not bothering to hang it back up before sprinting to her uncle's room.

Kakashi was kneeling next to a figure on the floor, curled in on itself. It took her a few seconds to see that it was Sakumo. "Oji?!" Michiko dropped to her knees right next to her cousin, who was staring at a blade that was crimson from blood. Her uncle's blood. Oh Kami.

"I can't find his pulse." Kakashi's voice sounded empty as he filled her in. "He's not breathing. Michiko what do we do?"

Fear clenched Michiko's heart. The girl barely knew herself. She racked her brain to try and remember what first aid training the academy had given her. "Kakashi I need a towel. A big one. Quickly." Her cousin didn't move, seemingly rooted to the spot. "Kakashi!" The boy jolted like he had been struck before running out of the room to obey her commands.

While he was out, Michiko stepped over her uncle and pushed him over so that he was laying on his back instead of his side. Thankfully his torn clothes covered up most of the gore. Otherwise she probably wouldn't have the stomach to do what she needed to do. Sakumo's clothing was soaked with his own blood and the room stunk of iron. Michiko place two fingers just under the man's chin and concentrated. She channeled chakra into them to perform a small form of Diagnostic Jutsu. Just enough to help her detect the slight pulse that was still pumping. Sluggish but sure. A breath she didn't know she was holding escaped her lungs.

They still had a chance. Please Kami-sama, the girl prayed with all her might. Please help him.

Kakashi quickly returned. When he held out the towel for Michiko to take his hand was trembling. "Kakashi, get someone now. Anyone. Medic-nin, my mom, anyone." She instructed her cousin.

"But what about you?" The silver haired boy asked.

"I'll be fine. Please Kakashi. There isn't much time."

Her cousin's face was set in a serious and determined expression. He nodded firmly before running out, not pausing to even grab an umbrella before he was out the door.

Michiko took a shaky breath. In and out. She had to put pressure on the wound. Keep as much blood as possible in. The wound was too big for her to just use her hands. Grimacing, the girl unfolded the towel, placed it over her uncle's torso and layed over it. Her body weight should be just enough to help the man.

The towel barely helped to shield her from the blood. There was just too much of it. Within the span of a minute her front was warm and sticking uncomfortable to her stomach. To distract herself, she flared her chakra in a pattern for help. Three short, three long, three short. Rinse and repeat. The pattern was supposed to grab the attention of any allies nearby and bring them to her location as quickly as possible. The Academy had taught her and the other students to only use it in the most dire of situations. Michiko thinks this situation was pretty damn dire.

What felt like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a couple of minutes, passed before she heard the stomping of two pairs of feet as they ran into the house. "Michiko!" The voice of her mother nearly took her breath away with relief.

"Mother! Please help him I can't do anymore than this." Michiko said desperately. The calm and composed act she had been trying her best to maintain for Kakashi's benefit fell away to reveal her panic. Uncle Sakumo was dying. And there was nearly nothing she could do about it.

Suki bit her lip as she took in the situation. This felt like a repeat of what happened with her sister. Her daughter crying for her help and her loved one on the floor, blood pooling around them. The woman doesn't think she could stand to lose another one of her precious people right in front of her. Sakumo was too heavy for her to pick up and carry by herself and she doesn't think she could bring herself to ask one of the children.

It was then a figure with white armor and a porcelain stylized mask materialized in front of the group. A shaky sigh of relief escaped Suki. "ANBU-san. Thank Kami. Please help me carry Sakumo to the hospital."

The secret operative scanned the room before giving a silent nod. The agent directed Suki to grab Sakumo's head while he looped his right arm around the unconscious man's feet. With his other arm the ANBU touched Suki's shoulder and made a hand sign the best he could with his occupied hand. In a flicker the three adults were gone. Kakashi and Michiko stood in the blood stained bedroom of Kakashi's father.

"Let's go to the hospital Kashi-kun." Michiko said softly to her drenched cousin. The boy wasn't looking into her eyes though. His eyes were instead focused on Michiko's torso. She looked down to see her stained front. Ah in her haste to comfort Kakashi she forgot about that.

"Is he going to be okay?" Michiko wasn't sure if Kakashi was asking her or himself that question. Either way the girl couldn't bring herself to answer confidently.

"Let's get changed Kakashi. We'll go to the hospital afterwards." The girl took Kakashi's hand in hers. The boy was disturbingly quiet. He was breathing harshly from running around in the rain. He might start running a fever if he didn't get changed soon.

Michiko gently pushed Kakashi into his room with the direction to dry off and put in dry clothes. She herself walked into the bathroom, taking off her shirt and running it under cold water. She pushed and kneaded it to get as much blood as possible. The water quickly turned red as the garment got rinsed. Michiko took the shirt out of the sink and wringed it out as much as her tired arms would allow.

When she spread the white shirt out there was still a red tinge to the fabric where Sakumo's blood had soaked into it. The girl clicked her tongue before chucking the unsalvageable shirt into the wastebasket. Michiko doesn't think she'd want to keep it anyway. Not when she wasn't sure if her uncle was going to make it through to the next day or not. The garment would just be a reminder of this terrible night.

Michiko looked around the bathroom when a fluffy bathrobe that was hung on the wall caught her attention. It was very large on her small frame. It must be her uncle's. While the smell made her skin crawl from the memory of what had just transpired, blood and the squish of a hollowed stomach against her, it was the only article of clothing that she could wear without stepping outside shirtless. Michiko tied the bathrobe around her as tightly as possible before stepping out of the bathroom.

When she popped her head in her cousin's room to check up on him, Kakashi's wet shirt was scrunched up, above his shoulders and around his neck, but that was the only sign of an effort to get changed. The boy was curled into a ball, arms circling his knees as he hid his head.

"Oh Kakashi." Michiko whispered as she stepped towards the boy. The girl knelt down, pulling the shirt off, over his head along with his mask. She then tried to wrap her arms as tightly as she could around her cousin's shoulder. She wanted to shield him from everything this world would throw at them. As Kakashi started to break into sobs in her arms, Michiko couldn't see the talented prodigy or aspiring killing machine. Just the small child she had helped raise from infancy, crying for his father. Michiko rocked herself and her cousin back and forth as they sat on the floor together.

* * *

_Author's Note: YIkees. Please leave a review if you liked it. Or didn't. It was a pretty depressing chapter lol. _


	10. A Long Awaited Talk

_TW: Discussion of attempted suicide. _

* * *

Chapter Nine

By some divine miracle, the medic-nin were able to stabilize Sakumo. It may have used up three bags full of emergency blood and an additional transfusion from Suki who was amazingly the same blood type as Sakumo, but Kakashi's father was alive by the slimmest of margins.

He was still unconscious and probably would be for a couple of days. When Kakashi was told the news he collapsed against the wall in relief. Michiko had a similar reaction. Sakumo was alive. Barely, but alive. As soon as they were allowed, Michiko and her cousin had rushed into the man's hospital room. They had been practically camping outside in the hallway until they were given the okay.

Michiko stared at the pale, wrinkled face of her uncle. While he was nearly as white as his bedsheets, it wasn't the near grayish tint his skin had a couple of days ago. After seeing the rise and fall of the man's chest the girl felt a tight knot in her chest finally come undone. He was okay. Uncle Sakumo was going to be okay.

For the last couple of days her family had let her and Kakashi stay home to recover from the harrowing experience. Michi had stopped by to drop off homework and to check up on her. "How're you holding up, cuz? You look terrible." The fox-faced boy said bluntly.

Michiko's family was trying to keep Sakumo's condition as secret as possible, no doubt the news would be all over the town once the information got out. So Suki had told the Academy that the two of them had gotten sick due to being out in the rain. With both of their tired looks and pale faces, it was a pretty believable lie.

"Thank you for bringing this over Michi. I owe you one."

Her friend just waved her off. "You can make it up to me by getting better. School isn't quite the same without you, Mi-chan."

Michiko tried her best for a reassuring smile. "You just want someone to annoy that won't walk away after five minutes."

"You got me there." Michi's tone made it clear that it wasn't very convincing. As the boy waved goodbye and walked away Michiko went back inside, leaning against the door as it clicked shut.. She had never felt so tired in her life. Every morning she woke up feeling like she hadn't slept a wink. She would be returning to school soon the girl promised to herself. Michiko just needed a bit more time.

Kakashi was in the same condition as her if not worse. He was barely away from his father's side. Always in the hospital every spare moment he had and only leaving to wash, change clothes, and eat.

It was during one of those times that, after two weeks, Sakumo finally woke. Michiko had taken Kakashi to force food from the hospital cafeteria down the boy's throat and unfortunately for Sakumo, Suki was still in his room, replacing some old flowers with fresh ones.

"Ah, I'm alive." The shinobi's voice was raspy from not being used for so long. He knew a hospital room when he was in one. The disturbingly clean smell of bleach and alcohol was everywhere. When a cool glass was placed to his lips, he instinctively started to gulp down the water that was pouring into his mouth.

He looked to see the face of his sister-in-law staring down at him, pulling the glass away from his lips. Sakumo had never seen such a mix of anger and relief on a person's face. The man sighed as he accepted his fate. While it hurt to sit up, he powered through it. The movement pulled at his freshly healed stomach and it made his muscles scream in agony but he'd prefer he was sitting up for this conversation. "I imagine you have words you want to say."

It wasn't a moment later when Sakumo felt the woman's hand come down hard and heavy on his left cheek. He let his head snap to the side as Suki retracted her hand. This was the scene that both Michiko and Kakashi returned to.

"Fa-" Kakashi tried to start before he was cut off by his aunt.

"Michiko. Take Kakashi into the hallway." There was steel in Suki's voice as she instructed her daughter. The woman may accomplish what his weapon hadn't judging by the amount of anger that was building up in her small frame by the second.

Sakumo only heard his niece's soft voice say "C'mon Kashi-kun, I'll get you something from the vending machine." before he was once again left alone with his late wife's sister.

A tense silence fell over the two. Sakumo's cheek still stung from the hit, but he didn't dare raise a hand to rub it away. He couldn't even muster the strength to look Suki in the eye. "What the hell were you thinking." It wasn't a question the woman hissed through her teeth.

When the man didn't respond she tried again. "Answer me, Sakumo. What shit were you trying to pull with that stunt."

"I wasn't thinking." The man said in hopes of trying to get this conversation to end faster..

"No Shit!"

Sakumo, who had stood before whole battalions of powerful shinobi, flinched as the woman yelled. In a fit of anger, Suki made a grab for the vase that was holding the flowers she had just replaced. Once she had the heavy porcelain in her hands she didn't know what she wanted to do with it. To throw it, to break it over Sakumo's head, to crush it. She was just so angry.

The woman settled for putting it back down in its original position. As she did so the fight seemed to exit her body, leaving the woman feeling exhausted. "Sakumo, why didn't you come to us? We could've helped. Could've done something. Anything." Suki collapsed into the chair that was set up beside the hospital bed.

"There's nothing you could've done." The man said matter-of-factly. "Haven't you heard? I'm a disgraced man. My career. My whole life. I have given everything into protecting this village and now I can only sit back and see it descend into another war caused by me. What is the point?" The man let his words tumble from his mouth as he started to admit his feelings.

"The point?" Ice had creeped into Suki's voice again. "The 'point' is outside this room, waiting to talk to his father. The 'point' has been worried sick for months. Wondering when you're going to get better and be yourself again. Kakashi is your 'point', Sakumo." With each statement the woman's volume increased.

"People have been saying how he's a disgrace too. Just by being my son. If I were to take my life, I could've spared him of my actions looming over each of his achievements. My mistakes shouldn't become his, Suki."

"Have you ever stopped to consider how Kakashi would feel? You'd be leaving him an orphan. Do you know who found you? Do you?"

When Sakumo didn't answer, the woman pushed on. "Your son and my daughter." Suki tried and failed to shake away the memory of her nephew running to her in the middle of a storm, tears in his eyes and begging to come save her brother-in-law. Only to see, when she broke through the door of his house, her daughter laying over the near corpse, close to tears and sending out a desperate signal for any form of help. The woman's heart clenched at the thought.

"It's because of their quick thinking that you're alive." Suki forced herself to continue. "Seeing you bloodied and lifeless in his own home. Do you have any idea what that does to a child? Kakashi wants his father not a hero."

"Izumi would-"

Suki nearly slapped the hospitalized man again.

"Don't you dare." A harsh, humorless bark of laughter left the woman. "If you really think my sister would want any of this, you didn't know her. She would be furious. She would've ripped your head off for trying to do what you did. I know you to be many things Sakumo Hatake, but I didn't think stupid was one of them."

The room descended into silence once again. One adult seething and the other staring intently at the clenched hands in his lap.

"I'm leaving now. This isn't going anywhere. I'll send in the nurse to come check on you.." Suki gathered her things as she made to step out of the room. "Sakumo." She said one last departing statement. "If you ever try to leave my sister's son again. I will resurrect and kill you myself."

A dry snort came from the man as his sister-in-law exited. What a mess.

A knock sounded from Sakumo's door. The man debated on whether to address it or pretend to be asleep. With a sigh he choose the former. "Come in." He heard the door slide open and small footsteps that was decidedly not a nurse approached his bed.

When he opened his eyes he saw his niece and son staring up at him. "Hello Kakashi. Michiko."

"Sakumo-oji." Michiko greeted him. Small hands came up to cup his face. He knew it was stubbly and unkempt from weeks of not being shaved. Fingers traced lightly over his features. Every wrinkle and scar was memorized as the small girl slowly took her hands back "I'm so relieved." she whispered so quietly, he figured he wasn't supposed to hear it.

"I heard you helped me. Both of you. Thank you for. . . thinking so quickly" Sakumo finished, knowing he couldn't finish the original sentence genuinely.

His niece's hand came up to pat his knee in a consoling manner. "It's okay Oji. I'd prefer to hear it when you mean it anyway." Michiko had always been an intuitive child. At this point however Sakumo wasn't sure if he was greatful or harrowed by the trait.

"How much did you hear?" Sakumo asked.

"Nearly all of it." Michiko admitted easily. "Although I think the whole hospital heard my mother."

The silver haired man nodded solemnly. So the whole village would probably know by the end of the day. For a place full of people who were supposed to be secretive, shinobi were terrible gossips. He turned to look at his son.

Kakashi was opposite from his cousin, on the other side of the bed. He was staring intently at the blanket that covered Sakumo's lower half. "Kakashi?" The boy flinched at his father's voice.

That was a blow to his heart. His son that once idolized and looked up to him, now shied away from him. What kind of father was he to cause such a reaction from his child?

"Father." Kakashi addressed him. With a slight bow, the boy exited the room, not making eye contact once. Sakumo didn't attempt to hide his frown. Of course he didn't expect Kakashi to accept him with open arms. What he had done to him was terrible, unforgivable even. Sakumo could see that. He wouldn't even blame the boy if he never talked to him again.

A small hand was placed over his clenched fists, drawing Sakumo out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realized they were curled so tight until his niece made him notice. "Kakashi just needs time, Sakumo-oji." Michiko said softly as she stared up at her uncle's face. "He'll come around."

Doe brown eyes bored into his coal black. "Thank you for being there for him." This, the man knew, he could say without faltering. "When I couldn't."

"He loves you." The girl said suddenly after a pause. "We all do. I told you before. No matter what anyone says about you or us. We won't abandon you. So please, don't give up."

Sakumo suddenly felt exhausted. The past months have been building up in his chest, dragging him down. When he drew his tanto for what he thought would be for the last time he thought the weight was finally lifting. But then he woke up. The weight was back and it hadn't eased a bit. Now he was in the hospital with his niece who wanted him to make promises that he wasn't sure he could keep. "I know Michiko. I will do my best." His best at what, Sakumo wasn't sure. But he figured he now had time to figure it out.

His eyelids were becoming heavier by the second and his mind was becoming sluggish. "We'll stop by again later. Okay, Oji?" Michiko muttered quietly as she gently pushed him down to lay in the bed. The girl pulled the blanket up to his chin before giving one last pet to his forehead. With one last glance back, Michiko shot him a smile before exiting the room. The door slid shut with a small click. With that the man was left to his thoughts before his drowsiness overtook him.

Michiko leaned her head against the door to her uncle's room. The smile on her face dropped as a frown took its place. What a mess. When she looked up and into the hallway her cousin was sitting on one of the chairs, head in his hands.

When she sat down next to him she waited for him to get what he needed to say off his chest. "What's wrong with me?" Kakashi pondered, frustration coating his voice. "I'm happy he's alive. I should be. He's my father." The boy took in a shaky breath. "Why can't I even look him in the eye?"

The girl's heart felt like it was clenched in a vice. Michiko placed her hand on top of the boy's spiky silver hair. "It's okay to be conflicted, Kakashi." The girl chose her words carefully. "I'm conflicted too. I'm relieved, of course I am. We saved his life."

Kakashi stayed silent as he listened to his cousin. "I'm also angry. At him for not being strong enough, for trying to leave. I'm angry with myself for not trying hard enough to help him before it was too late. For not realizing sooner. But most of all, I'm scared. Everyday I wake up not knowing if it was all a dream. That we didn't save him. Sometimes I'm not sure if Oji is still alive. And for all I know he could try again and I won't be there to help him."

The hallway was quiet as the two considered Michiko's words. She may not have wanted to reveal so much about her inner turmoil, but it's too late to talk about it now. "It's okay to be confused and angry and afraid. I'd be more concerned if you didn't feel all those things. But Kakashi," Michiko turned to clutch her cousin's hands in her own in an attempt to get the boy to look up at her. Unsure steel gray eyes that were usually so confident stared into her.

"Sakumo-oji is no doubt feeling the same way. If it gets to be too much, you can step away. This is not your responsibility. He's going to need support to get through this. We all do. So we'll help each other."

While Kakashi didn't immediately say anything, he did nod solemnly. Michiko could only hope that her words had some impact and comfort.

The two children sat there in silence until a passing nurse told them that visiting hours were over. Kakashi looked about ready to sleep standing up, so Michiko knelt down so the five year old could climb up onto her back.

Healing was a long process, and Sakumo had cut a wound deeper than he knew. But with this Michiko thinks that they were ready to take a first step.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeep. I'll have to live with this decision now. Who know's were the story will go now lol. Please leave a review. It would be mucho appreciated. _


	11. Moving Forward

Chapter Ten

Michiko's life for a second time was thrown off kilter. While not completely restored, it settled into its new position. It started when Sakumo was released from the hospital. Not wanting him to be alone with just Kakashi in his old house, Suki made him stay in the Tatami household.

No one ever ecplicitly said it was a form of suicide watch but it was pretty obvious anyway. Kakashi's room, crib long ago replaced by a bed and decorations that were entirely his own, was given over to Sakumo. Kakashi quickly shifted over to share a bedroom with Michiko.

The girl didn't mind. It had been forever in a half since she's slept in a bunk bed. And it wasn't like Kakashi was the worst roommate ever. Although Michiko hadn't expected him to take to the top bunk so quickly as his little hide away.

The house at first felt suffocating. With Suki still dealing with her contradicting feelings, Sakumo unsure of his place in the household, Koga calmly accepting that maybe it was time to invest in a bigger house, and Michiko and Kakashi doing their best to catch up in school and return to socializing.

It was a game of catch-up for the two children as they both worked on homework and studied for missed tests. Although for them it wasn't so much work, but more of a tedious task. It helps that one was a reincarnated woman and the other a genuine genius. What was harder for them was returning to acting normal. Michiko would sometimes wake to the alarmed breathing of her cousin while he had a nightmare. Occasionally vice versa. They were all still healing. No one had come away from the experience that had caused their new living situation a hundred percent okay. It's not like they tried their best to hide it either.

It seems that to avoid his father, Kakashi took to studying and training like it was a lifeline. Michiko couldn't exactly blame him. Her mother was also doing her best to not talk to the man, despite being the one to have dragged him into the home and forced him to stay. Meals were spent in rigid silence, only the clinking of utensils against dishes filling the space.

It was during dinner, after nearly a week and a half of constant quiet, that Michiko finally decided to bite the kunai. "Sasami-sensei says I'm almost top kunoichi." The girl said to the air, hoping desperately for a response.

"Good job, Michiko. We're so proud of you." Suki said to her daughter before she returned to the fish she was slowly picking from. The table descended back into silence.

With a pout, Michiko raked her brain for another try. "Michi says that one ninken just gave birth to a whole litter the other day. Wanna go see them tomorrow, Kashi-kun?"

Her cousin didn't even looked up from his meal. A vein strained on her forehead as the girl started to get annoyed at her failed attempts. "Oh for the love of-" Michiko was about to lecture her family.

"I'm graduating early."

That certainly got the table's attention. A different kind of silence overtook the dining room. Michiko's head, along with three others, swiveled to face Kakashi. "They told me Monday I was eligible. I'm going to take it." The boy's tone was quiet but hard, seemingly leaving no room for argument.

His family burst into questions for him "Monday? Why did you wait so long to tell us Kashi-kun?"

"Graduating?Already? You've only been in the academy for a year. There's no way-"

"This is so sudden. Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"There's no rush, Kakashi. Why not graduate with your class?"

"I don't want to wait." The boy stated plainly, cutting off everyone. "I'm being offered the opportunity and I'm taking it. That's final."

Sakumo stared hard at his son from across the table. "Kakashi, you know it's not that simple. You can't just make these decisions on your own."

"I know what I'm doing." The boy was glaring back.

"Kakashi, just because your smart and ahead of others doesn't mean your ready."

"I am."

"A decision like this isn't yours to make." Sakumo began to raise his voice. "I should've heard about this sooner. I'll need to talk to your teachers."

"You can't because I already told them I'd take the test. I know what I'm doing." Kakashi repeated.

"Obviously you don't. This is ridiculous."

"Sakumo, maybe-" Michiko's mother tried to interrupt.

"Are you even hearing yourself? If you think you can go out there and fight in a war after only one year-"

"Well whose fault is that?" The boy snapped at his father.

Sakumo looked taken aback by the comment. From the boy's expression it looked like he had regretted his words the instant they left his mouth..

The three other family members had been watching the verbal tennis match before them, helpless to give any aid to either side. This isn't exactly what Michiko meant when she that about wanting her family to start talking to each other again.

Kakashi clenched his jaw as he scooted back in his chair. In his haste, Michiko was surprised it didn't tip over. The boy stalked out of the dining room and up the stairs. Those left at the table all flinched as the door to his and Michiko's room slammed shut.

Sakumo, who had been slowly rising from his chair while he was arguing with his son, collapsed against the wooden back of the chair. Calloused hands came up to rub his face. What was he supposed to do? While his son may have a point, that didn't mean he should have to fight. He was only five years old. He regret raising his voice. Sakumo regret a lot of things. It was times like this when he missed his wife. Izumi would've known what to do in this kind of situation. She always did seem to know what he didn't, he thought bitterly.

A thin hand touched his shoulder. When he took his hands away, eyes that were so much like his late wife's but weren't stared into his. "Sakumo, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

A sigh escaped him that left him feeling drained. The scar tissue on his stomach pulled and itched. His bones were aching and his heart was constricting. "I know he didn't, Suki."

"He seems pretty determined." Koga observed as he finished up his fish. "I doubt we can stop him now. He must get his stubbornness from his father."

A dry huff escaped Sakumo, He would've taken offence if it weren't true. "What a miserable cur he must be." As the two started to partake in what Michiko learned long ago was 'guy-talk' her mother leaned over to her.

"Michiko, would you please check on Kakashi? He probably doesn't want to talk to us. But we still worry."

Michiko was already half-way up the stairs. "Yes, mother."

The girl knocked on her bedroom door. "Kashi-kun? It's Michiko. I'm coming in, okay?" After a pause, she turned the knob and pushed. The lights were off and it was hard to see due to the light of the hallway, but she saw the lump of a curled up Kakashi on the top bunk.

As Michiko clammered her way up the ladder, she took in the mess of papers and blankets surrounding the ball that was her cousin. "Sakumo-oji isn't mad at you, you know." She tried to say what she thought the boy needed to hear.

When his silver head didn't pop up to stare at her, Michiko continued. "He's just worried. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"He doesn't need to worry about me." Kakashi finally replied.

Ah, things were starting to click. Michiko crawled across the bed so she could sit next to her cousin. "Are you trying to prove a point?" she asked, making sure to keep any tone that could be mistaken as judgment or ridicule from her voice.

"If I become a strong shinobi quickly, father won't need to worry about me." Kakashi answered her. "I'll be too strong to get hurt. He can stop feeling guilty, because I'll be okay. I can take care of myself."

"I don't think he sees it that way."

A derisive snort. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Michiko pursed her lips. "He won't understand unless you tell him."

"I can't even talk to him without starting an argument. How am I supposed to tell him how I feel?"

"Just don't yell at him."

Kakashi's gray eyes stared in a deadpan expression at her face. "I'm being serious." He grouched.

"I am too." Michiko gave a full bodied nudge to her cousin. "Neither of you want to fight so don't."

"Easy for you to say. I've only ever seen you angry and bothered only a couple of times. You honestly remind me of an old woman with how much 'wise' wisdom you try to push onto me."

Michiko pinched her cousin on the cheek for that. "What a rude boy you are." Kakashi's face scrunched in frustration as he swatted her fingers away.

The girl watched the silver haired boy as he rubbed at the red prints her hand had left behind. At least he wasn't being sulky. Just his normal grouchy self now. "You want to be heard. So say what you need to get him to understand. Ask him to listen and he will. Sakumo-oji has always been good about that."

Kakashi looked down at his hands as he contemplated in silence. "Do you think he's mad?" the boy asked quietly. Apprehension wasn't something Michiko was used to seeing the boy wear. It wasn't a good look.

"No. I don't think he is." The girl's hand come to ruffle Kakashi's silver locks. "Just talk to him. He wants to understand. I promise."

When the two children finished talking the rest of the house had already head to bed. But Michiko had managed to get Kakashi out of the bed and into the hallway. That was in itself a feat and she wasn't going to let a little shut eye get in the way. She dragged the boy to the guest room and promptly knocked on the door.

"Michiko, he's probably asleep" The boy tried to push her hand off his wrist. "We should go." Trying to run away more like.

The knob clicked as it was turned from the other side. The tired eyes of Sakumo peeked through the crack of the door as it was opened. "Kakashi?"

"Kashi-kun has something he wants to talk to you about, Sakumo-oji." Michiko informed the man as she pushed her cousin closer towards her uncle. As she stepped back she pulled the door closed. The last thing she saw before she left the room completely was the confused stare of Sakumo and the angry death glare Kakashi had on his face that only served to make him look constipated.

When the girl returned to her room she really hoped she had done the right thing. Michiko knew that if they didn't talk about their feelings now, the two probably never would. After half an hour passed there had been no raised voices and no slamming doors. She decided to take that as a good sign.

At some point Michiko dozed off, waiting for Kakashi to come back, bringing any news on the new situation, good or bad. When she woke the next morning Kakashi still wasn't back. He must've stayed in Sakumo's room then. A breath that the girl felt like she had been holding for the past couple days escaped her in a sigh.

As she descended the stairs she smelled breakfast. That was odd. It was a bit too early for that. It would be a couple of hours until either her mother or father woke. When Michiko turned to enter the kitchen she was pleasantly surprised to see Sakumo at the stove, flipping pancakes.

Kakashi was sitting quietly at the dinner table, eagerly waiting for food. While his eyes were a bit red and swollen, Michiko was relieved to see a small smile beneath the boys mask. Their talk must've gone well.

The girl pushed a chair over to a cabinet so she could reach a plate and joined her cousin at the table. "That smells amazing Sakumo-oji."

"I'm glad you think so Michiko. Kakashi was scared that I would burn down the house." the man huffed as he teased his son.

Kakashi stuck his bottom lip out in a totally-not-a pout. "I said, you might burn the food. Not burn the house."

Sakumo let out a small chuckle as he placed a small pile of steaming, fluffy, pancakes in front of the children. Michiko tried reaching for one with her fork but before she could even graze the top of the pile, Kakashi dragged the plate closer to himself and out of her reach.

Michiko gave a warning look at her cousin who pretended to not know what he did. The boy then proceeded to look her directly in the eye as he transferred every last pancake in front of himself before pushing the serving plate back to the center.

This is the thanks she gets? After all she has done for this little brat?

It wasn't long before Sakumo replenished the serving plate with a couple of more fresh pancakes. Michiko was prepared, arm raised and fork in hand, ready to strike. With the agility of a snake she struck, but a split second too late. The serving plate was empty and Kakashi's stack was three pancakes taller.

"You can't even eat all of those!" Michiko yelled petulantly at the boy.

"You're just mad because you're slow." Kakashi said around a mouthful of delicious pancake.

Before the girl could jump out of her chair a strong hand pushed her back down and plopped a pancake onto her plate. "Kakashi, share with your cousin."

The boy rolled his eyes as he relinquished three off his stack of eight. Michiko stuck her tongue out at him. That's what he gets for being a brat.

For all her posturing and indignancy, Michiko was glad. Things were starting to return to normal. Her uncle and cousin were now talking civily. And when her parents joined, they seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere as well. For the first time in a couple weeks casual conversation made its way into the meal. There was still a tender wound that all of them were stepping around, but for the time being everyone seemed fine with letting it have more time.

Kakashi later revealed he was still going to be graduating early. None of them were very surprised. Sakumo didn't protest, only letting out a small sigh at the announcement. The two had come to an understanding that this is what Kakashi wanted. Whether Sakumo liked it or not. Koga was right about the boy being as stubborn as his father. Maybe even more so.

Graduation was quickly approaching and Michiko could hardly keep up. There was no time to catch her breath between school work, kunoichi classes, and training with her father. It wasn't long before she stood in front of her teachers. A box full of hitai-ates with Konoha's leaf symbol embezzled on them glinted in the summer sun.

Her kunoichi test had been a breeze. Flower arrangements and tea ceremonies she could do in her sleep. Taijutsu was a bit harder. She wasn't the most physically strong out of her classmates. But what she lacked in strength she made up for in flexibility and stamina. Her reflexes were sharp and her eye for openings sharper.

Michi had put up a good fight in their spar. He was faster and stronger, much more he wasn't afraid to fight dirty. Never underestimate the resourcefulness of an Inuzuka. But tricks like his only worked if they hit and Michiko didn't go through years of reflex training just to be hit.

Eventually he tired himself out. When Michiko caught the boy's stance slipping she had struck. Kicking her leg out and dislodging his footing. The boy tumbled over and face planted into the dirt ground. Michi groaned as his friend knelt down to lend him a hand.

"You could've at least let me win to look cool." He pouted as he dusted the dirt off his front.

"But, Chi-chan, then I would've lost." Michiko explained like it was plain as day.

The foxed-face boy did his best to glare by scrunching up his nose.

So far Michiko had passed the rest of her finals with flying colors. Now all she needed to do was pass her ninjutsu test, and that hitai-ate was hers.

The girl placed her hands in a rat seal and concentrated on her chakra. "Buunshin no jutsu." With a poof a clone appeared right next to her. A perfect replica. Michiko couldn't keep the grin off her face as her teacher handed her her badge of becoming a shinobi.

"Congratulations, Michiko-chan, on becoming a ninja."

She gave a deep bow towards her teacher as she accepted the hitai-ate and nearly ran out of the room in her haste to show her friends.

Her parents were the epitome of proud as the both of them stood in the courtyard, waiting for their daughter. As Sakumo gave her a pat on the head for a job well done, Michiko wondered where Kakashi was. He had been taken to another part of the school were the other candidates for early graduation were. The small family had to wait close to half an hour before the masked boy stepped out of the entrance way.

When Kakashi caught sight of them, he ran to them excitedly, blue forehead protector held tightly in his hand, high above his head. Michiko cheered and showed off her own. She knew Kakashi would pass. He was too smart not to.

A rare celebratory barbecue dinner was waiting for them as they left. Michiko gorged on thin slices of meat and vegetables. She would be lying if she were to say she wasn't excited. She was finally going to be able to help people. Do heroic things. See the world. Of course the girl knew she was having delusions of grandeur. Being a shinobi wasn't all flashy jutsu and defeating the bad guy.

There was pain and suffering in there too. Michiko had seen much of both in her short life here. From her father who still had bad days with his leg, unable to get out of bed, and her mother who would sometimes look out the window like she was missing a part of her. To her uncle who clutched at his stomach when he thought no one was looking. Being a shinobi wasn't an easy thing. The girl knew that.

But being in this restaurant, surrounded by her family. By those she loved. Michiko thinks she'll be okay.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whoop Whoop. Team stuff next :D Please leave a review if you'd like._


	12. A Simple Test

Chapter Eleven

"Team thirteen. Tatami Michiko, Inuzuka Michi, and Yamanaka Michiji."

Well whoever created this group obviously had a sense of humor. Michiko thought, unimpressed. The girl looked next to her to see the slight frown behind her cousin's mask. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed too. Since the day he was born, Michiko never seemed to be too far away from Kakashi's side. Five years is a long time to get to know someone and she was almost scared to leave him on his own.

The girl couldn't help but look back as she descended the stairs and walked out the door with her new team. She was able to catch her cousin's eyes and give a small wave before she was out the door.

The three of them walked through the hallway in silence as they made their way to the classroom they were supposed to meet their new sensei in. Always with the awkward silences. Michiko couldn't handle it.

To occupy her attention, the girl looked at her new teammate, Yamanaka Michiji. She had never met him before. He must be one of the early graduates. There were more this year than there usually was. When the war had been declared, many parents, mostly civilian, made the decision to pull their children out of the Academy to save them from fighting in it. Michiko didn't blame them. It's a very sensible thing for parents to do in the face of such a situation. But in order to make up for the shortage of students the Academy had been forced to move some more students ahead. Enough so that the class could break even into groups of three at the very least. It was partially the reason why they had been desperate enough to ask a first year like Kakashi to graduate.

Michiji was short, barely reaching her chin. Michiko would give him the benefit of the doubt and say he just hasn't hit his growth spurt yet. Short butter yellow hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Blue, pupil-less eyes stared back at her. Probably a sign that she had been staring for too long. "Can I help you?" A soft voice asked her in an unfitting abrupt tone.

"Ah, Ji-chan. You're just very cute," Michiko wanted to pinch his round cheeks.

The boy's face turned beet red and indignant, "J-ji-chan?! You're older than me!"

Michiko blinked at her unintentional pun before chuckling to herself. "It's just a nickname since we're all Michi's." The girl assured him.

She pointed towards her Inuzuka friend. "He's Chi-chan." Then herself. "You can call me Mi-chan." Then at the team's youngest member. "That makes you Ji-chan."

"That's going to get old fast." Michi mused as he slid the door to their classroom open.

"You're telling me. Think of all the jabs we're going to hear. Again. Just when I thought we had escaped them." Michiko sighed as she entered the behind her friend.

"That's stupid." Michiji pouted as he dragged his feet into the room.

A woman in a jounin flak jacket was waiting patiently behind the desk. Dark hair hung loose around her shoulders and equally dark eyes looked up when the three children entered. Woah, Michiko thought to herself, their teacher was beautiful.

"It's about time. You three should've been here ages ago." Their new teacher sighed in exasperation. "Rule number one, always be punctual. It's rude to keep people waiting."

The three exchanged glances. At least she seemed normal. It would've sucked if they had gotten a weirdo for a sensei. Unbeknownst to team thirteen, Kakashi and Gai both sneezed.

The woman clapped her hands to get their attention. "Right introductions. I am Uchiha Mikoto. I already know who you are." She held up three light green folders. "So let's just jump right in." She took a deep breath as a pause before her announcement. "I don't have the time to train all of you."

Michiko's body tensed and she saw her teammates do the same. What did she just say?

"We are about to enter a war and we need every able bodied shinobi on the field as soon as possible." Mikoto continued in a sure and steady voice. "That being said I barely have the time to teach one student. Let alone three. So we're going to have a little test."

When Michiko looked around the room she saw the expression of both Michi and Michiji set into a frown. While her reasoning did make sense, wasn't it a bit cruel to lead all of them on just to tell them they couldn't become shinobi.

"We will meet at training ground five tomorrow at zero nine-hundred for the test. Do be punctual this time." And like that their sensei was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"What the hell?" Michi said what all of them had to be thinking.

"She can't be serious." The Yamanaka said. "Can she?"

Michiko pat both boys on the shoulder "Of course she's not." The girl knew her voice was a little too loud to be exactly reassuring. But what else was she supposed to do? She refused to think that all these years were for naught. "It's probably just to see if we have the guts to show up."

She bid the Inuzuka and Yamanaka both goodbye until the morning. It wasn't until she was sure they wouldn't see that she let out a large sigh. Well this was nerve wracking.

When Michiko got back to her home, she walked in to see her parents, uncle and cousin sitting at the dinner table. "Welcome back." was chorused to her from her family as she pulled up a chair.

"I'm home." The girl managed to respond weakly. She knew she was getting some concerned looks but she didn't want to reveal her dilemma just yet. "How do you like your team, Kashi-kun?"

"I don't really have one." Was the boy's reply.

Well that did nothing to help. Maybe this whole 'only one student' thing wasn't a ploy after all. "What do you mean?"

"I'm apprenticing instead of having a full team." Kakashi shrugged like it wasn't that interesting. "Namikaze Minato. He's . . . nice."

Michiko knew the boy really wanted to say 'weird' but it was good to see Kakashi learning to put thought into his words.

Sakumo gave an interested hum. "Namikaze-san? He's a good jounin. Capable and smart. He'll be good for you, Kakashi."

"If you say so." The boys tone made it clear he wasn't very convinced.

"What about you Michiko?" The girl's father asked.

MIchiko gulped as she fiddled with the edge of the table cloth. "Her name's Uchiha Mikoto. But she doesn't seem to like us very much. She says she doesn't have time to train a whole team. We have a test tomorrow to see who's going to become her student." The girl bit her lip. While she didn't want to take an opportunity away from her long-time friend, Michi or even her new, younger teammate, Michiji, but she didn't want to miss out on this opportunity herself.

A large hand was placed over her wavy black hair in a comforting gesture. "It's okay if you don't make it under a jounin instructor." Koga reassured his daughter. "I, myself, was part of the genin corps for a while before I made it to chunin. It's not the end of the world."

Michiko leaned into her father's calloused hand before nodding. "I know, father. Thank you. I think I just need to sleep on it."

Koga gave a satisfied nod of his head before retracting his hand. Michiko ascended the stairs.

"Should we tell her that it's just a trick?" Suki asked, concerned.

Her husband calmly sipped his tea before he answered. "I think Mikoto-san knows what she's doing. We should let Michiko figure it out for herself."

"Is Koga-oji a sadist?" Kakashi whispered into his father's ear.

Sakumo chuckled softly. "Just a little." He whispered back.

To say Michiko slept soundly would be a lie. A dirty, horrible lie. The girl had laid awake in her bed well into the night, trying to sort through her thoughts. When she looked into the mirror the next morning she saw the dark circles starting to form under her eyes. Just great. How was she supposed to pass whatever test her sensei was going to throw at her in this state?

When she arrived at the training grounds ten minutes early she saw her classmates there in similar conditions.

"What's wrong with your face?" Michi asked tiredly with a wry smile on his face.

The girl squinted at her friend. "What's wrong with yours?" she shot back.

Michiji stayed silent as the two bickered. Although Michiko thinks she did see the boy shoot a desperate prayer to whatever god was listening, while she and her friend bickered. So dramatic.

"I see you all made it." Three heads swiveled in the direction the voice had come from. Behind them the woman was standing in the clearing of the training field. "Didn't scare you enough, did I?"

The mood had changed from lighthearted to serious quickly as the gravity of the situation fell back on the student's shoulders. Michiko bit her lip as she took side glances at the two boys. They seemed to be having the same thoughts she was.

"Listen closely, because I'm only explaining this once. My test is simple. You all will have till twelve hundred hours to find me. Private property is off limits, including the Uchiha compound, and I will be within the gates of Konoha. Easy, right?"

Easy was far from what Michiko thought the test was. A game of hide and seek? A very very large game of hide and seek for that matter. It was like trying to find a hay stalk in a pile of needles. Konoha was huge. Three hours weren't going to be near enough time. What was this test even supposed to prove?

"I will have a fifteen minute head start. If you leave this training ground to follow me before those fifteen minutes are up, I will know. And you will all be sent back to the Academy. For that matter, if none of you find me by the end of the time limit, you will have all failed. The only way to pass will be to find me first."

Mikoto was quick and straight to the point. Which Michiko would've appreciated a lot more if the woman didn't hold her future career in her hands.

"Your test starts." The Uchiha paused for effect. "Now!" She disappeared in a swirl of leaves just like she had the day before.

Michiko was pretty sure it was the longest fifteen minutes she had ever had in her lives. "What's the plan then, team?"

"Why? So you can get to her first?" Michiji asked suspiciously.

"No. So we can find her all at the same time dummy." The girl shot back. "She never said what she would do if all of us found her at the same time." Michiko's plan boiled down to if they all found Mikoto at the same time then they would just beg the woman to take them all on as students.

The Yamanaka gave pause, chewing on his bottom lip. "What if she chooses only one of us anyway?"

"Then what do we have to lose?"

Michiji's looked off into the distance in contemplation. Apprehensively he nodded his head. Michiko grinned at her young teammate. "I knew you were a good kid, Ji-chan."

The girl ignored the blond's "Don't call me that!" as she turned to her Inuzuka friend. "How about you?"

Michi just shrugged. "If no one else was there it would get boring. Mikoto-sensei would probably strangle me to death if she had to deal with me alone." A hearty chuckle bubbled past his lips. No one laughed with him.

Michiko rolled her eyes at the boy's antics. "It's settled then. Michi can you track her down?"

It was the boy's turn to roll his eyes, although behind closed eyelids, it looked more like he just lolled his head to the side. "Who do you think I am? An Inuzuka or something?"

Before she could smack him upside the head, he straightened and turned his nose up in the air. He gave a few exaggerated sniffs. "I got it. Bad planning on her part." Michi scoffed. "Challenging an Inuzuka to a game of hide and seek. Honestly."

The fifteen minutes were up and the three students were off. Michi lead the way, Mabu on his shoulder and the other two trailing behind him, running through the streets, looking up, down and side to side for a glimpse of their teacher. With his help it should be a cinch to find their sensei before the time limit was up.

Although, Michiko thought to herself, there was no way it could be that easy. Mikoto was a jounin. A presumably good one. The files she had gotten on the members of Team Thirteen must've told her that Michi was a part of it. She had time to think out this test. The woman wouldn't have made it that easy.

Michiko was unfortunately proven correct after close to an hour, the three had to stop as Michi paused at an intersection. He sniffed the air, turning this way and that. His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. "I lost it."

"What do you mean?" Michiji demanded as he tried to draw air into his demanding lungs. All the running around had obviously taken its toll on him.

"I mean I lost her scent. She's not anywhere. At least not around here."

"We've been scrambling all around the place following you, and you just now say you can't find her?"

"But that can't be true." Michiko shook her head. "Mikoto-sensei said she wouldn't leave the village."

"How are we supposed to trust her? What if she was lying? Shinobi aren't exactly known for telling the truth." Michiko was going to need for the Yamanaka to stop making good points or else she'd have to put duct tape over his mouth.

"She would've had to get out through the gates." Michiko reasoned to her teammates. "No shinobi is allowed to get out of the village any other way. The barrier alarms would've been tripped."

"We can go to the gates and ask if anyone has come in or gone out in the past half hour?" Michi suggested.

"The gates are on the other side of the village." Michiko thought aloud. "We have less than two hours left. What if she isn't there and we just waste more time?"

"But what if she is and we're wasting time just standing here arguing?" Michiji shot back at her, frustration clear in his voice and on his delicate features. "I'm going towards the gates. I don't have time for this."

"Michiji wait!" Michiko tried to grab for the boy's shirt sleeve, but he was already a block away. The girl groaned as she watched his blond head bounce farther and farther away. Well there goes her plan of sticking together.

"Don't get too down, cuz." Her friend's hand came up to pat her shoulder. "Ji-chan will be fine. What are the chances he finds her before us?"

"You know that's not the point, Chi-chan." Michiko knew she was pouting but she didn't care. She never likes it when things don't go her way.

"How about we start from the beginning? Her scent may be fainter but it's still a start."

The girl nods. "Yeah that sounds good. Let's go."

Michiko turned to follow her friend back towards the training grounds. She really hopes this doesn't set them too far back. As they made their way between buildings and down streets Michiko tried to think of places their sensei could be. However, before the two could make it back to the training ground, a cry came from a couple streets away. The two teammates exchanged a look.

"We don't really have that much time Michiko." Michi warned her.

The girl looked to were the cry had come from. A woman with a swollen belly was doing her best to lower herself. It seems that she had dropped a bag of tangerines. The orange fruits were rolling away from her form and no one seemed to be coming to help her.

Michiko bit her lip. This was so unfair. She had a soft spot for women in need. Why now of all times? She looked back at Michi's face then back at the woman who was reaching out desperately for one of the fallen fruit.

"Why don't you go on without me, Chi-chan?" The words forced themselves out of her.

"Michiko. You can't be serious." Michi's face sceunched up in frustration. "If both of us help her then it can get done quicker. C'mon."

"Ah!" Both Michiko and Michi turned to see the woman drop more of her groceries. Michiko was pretty sure she saw some eggs tumble out from a carton and smash onto the ground. The two winced as they heard the stranger groan in frustration.

"It's okay Michi." The girl reassured her friend. "This will take too much time. You go find Mikoto-sensei. Or help Ji-chan to find her." She pushed Michi gently in the direction of Training Ground Five. "A couple years in the genin corps isn't that long. Heck, my father was in it for a while and he turned out fine. I promise."

Her friend was clearly torn between choosing between completing the test himself and wanting to complete it with her. "I'll send Mabu when I find her. Then we can greet her together." He said definitely before he ran off.

Michiko waved goodbye as the fox faced boy left. He really was too sweet sometimes. The girl turned back around to the still struggling woman. "Ma'am? Do you need help?"

Sweat was gathering on the woman's brow as she was trying to lower herself once again to grab at another run-away grocery. "Hm? Oh Shinobi-san!" The woman said as she say Michiko's hitai-ate around her neck. "Help would be graciously appreciated."

The girl gently helped to lift the woman from her crouch, and guided her gently to sit on a stack of wooden boxes. A sigh of relief escaped the woman as she was placed in a more comfortable position. "I hope I didn't take you away from anything important." She said as she watched Michiko pick up fruits and vegetables from the ground.

"Nothing to sweat over." Michiko lied. She placed the groceries into the cloth bags the woman held out to her. "I'm sorry about your eggs. All of them seem to have been cracked." The girl looked pointedly at the small mess of egg yolk and shell all over the place. "I can help guide you back to the market, if you would like."

A warm, dainty hand patted her cheek. "Such a sweet girl. I'm fine. I can get eggs another day. It would take too long to get them at this point anyway. I probably wouldn't get home before the sunsets at this rate. The nights here get to be so very dark, you know?"

The last sentence made Michiko pause to look more closely at the woman. That wasn't. . . it couldn't be. That was one of many phrases taught to children in the academy to help identify allies under cover.

"A little fire can produce a large light." The girl said slowly after a pause. She looked closely to gauge the woman's reaction.

"Hmm? Did you say something shinobi-san?" The woman beside her asked.

"N-no. I said nothing." Michiko shook her head. She was being silly. Of course this civilian woman would know nothing of ninja phrases. Unless she was a ninja herself. But why would she need to say an identification phrase in Konoha? "Is there anything else you need help with, ma'am?"

The stranger pursed her lips together in thought before answering. "Oh yes. Would you happen to know where I can find some snapdragons? This little one's father is feeling a bit under the weather today and they're just his favorite." She patted the curve of her stomach.

A very specific flower, the girl noted. Deceit was their meaning. Maybe Michiko was looking too closely into this, but she couldn't shake this feeling in her chest. If it was a henge it was a rather convincing one. The girl shook her head what was she thinking? There was no way this woman could be "Miko-"

"Mi-chan!"

The girl swiveled around to see both her teammates running towards her at full throttle. "Michi? Michiji?"

"Ji-chan found her!" The Inuzuka boy informed her. "He came back to tell us where she went so we can find her together!"

"That's awesome Chi-chan. But why didn't you send Mabu? Why's Ji-chan here too?" Michiko was very confused. This wasn't adding up. They should've left someone to keep tabs on their sensei. If Michi hadn't thought it then Michiji would've. Michi can interpret Mabu just fine, he would've known to. . . unless. Michi wasn't Michi.

Michiko sniffed the air. The girl wasn't as strong of a scent tracker as her friend, but she was better than most. Perks of being a quarter Inuzuka herself. There was no scent Michiko observed with apprehension. No dog shampoo or preserved tea leaves scent came off 'Michi'. "Who are you?"

"Mi-chan? Did you hit your head or something, cuz?"

"The time limit is almost up. We have to go." 'Michiji' said impatiently, tapping his foot.

Too many thoughts were whizzing through her head at once. Her teammates weren't her teammates and this stranger could possibly be Mikoto Uchiha in disguise. This was a was she supposed to- wait, the girl gave pause. Uchiha Mikoto. Oh Michiko was stupid. So stupid. How she managed to become a shinobi she doesn't know.

The girl made her fingers cross and release her chakra out in a burst. "Kai."

Doe brown eyes blinked open. Only to see she was back in Training Ground Five. A large sigh escaped her. Well that was one problem dealt with.

"So you managed to get out?" A soft voice asked her. Michiko forced her eyes shut instead of looking up like she wanted to. Who knows what the woman had planned still.

"That was really unfair, Mikoto-sensei."

"What gave it away?" Mikoto asked her student.

"Michi smelled too nice." Michiko never misses an opportunity to make a jab at her friend.

"I heard that." They boy grouched somewhere to the left of her.

Mikoto studied the three students before her. Michi had been the first to break out of the genjutsu. Claiming that neither of the two had acted nearly annoyed enough. While maybe he should bank less on trying to gauge the agitated-ness of his teammates to realize he was in an illusion, it shows he is capable of reading people. When trained it would become a skill that could contribute greatly to what this team will be trained to do.

Michiko had been on the brink of 'finding' her. The girl had picked up on the clues she had dropped and was able to break out of the genjutsu by knowing her teammates. A good head for reading and analyzing a situation. Well kunoichi were trained to be better at the subtler things, and with grades like hers, Mikoto wasn't very surprised to see that she excelled at seeing behind the curtain, so to speak.

Michiji had yet to free himself. Maybe it was his lack of knowledge of the other two that prevented him from seeing the truth. But every decision that had been made in the genjutsu were all of the children's own. While the boy had run off by himself in order to find her, he had still come back. It was an interesting choice. Mikoto was pleasantly surprised. The Yamanaka was still young and could probably stand to learn how to better communicate with his team, but he showed promise.

With a rapid series of hand signs, she released the blond from her genjutsu. The boy sat up with a start. "Michiko? Michi? Where-"

"The time limit is up." Mikot cut off her student. The woman had mostly made up her mind on this team, but first there was one more test she wanted to put them through. "You all failed to find me." The members of Team Thirteen's faces morphed from shock to disappointment.

"But," Mikoto couldn't resist, she may be a bit of a sadist. Genin were just too cute, with their tendency to wear their heart on their sleeve and expressive faces. "All three of you have showed me the potential of becoming capable shinobi. But, like I said, there isn't enough time for me to train all of you. So which one should I choose?" Mikoto tapped a slender finger to her lips in mock contemplation.

"Mikoto-sensei, if it makes it any easier," Michiko spoke up from her spot on the ground. "I'll forfeit. You don't have to consider me an option."

"Michiko, don't-" Michi tried to stop his friend.

"You realize that you'll have to go back to the academy." Mikoto said coolly, an impassive mask over her face. "You might not be able to become a successful shinobi."

Doe brown eyes bored into coal black. "I do." Michiko said with finality.

"I forfeit or whatever too." Michi said quickly. "If Michiko isn't an option than don't consider me to be one either."

Mikoto carefully didn't let a small smile slip onto her lips as she turned to the last member. "Well Michiji, looks like you're the only one."

The blond boy only stared at his other two teammates in confusion. They were giving up the chance to be instructed by a jounin. All because of some feeling of camaraderie. The seven year old couldn't understand. But. A part of him wanted to.

"It's insulting to be chosen by default." Michiji found himself answering. "If I'm going to become a good shinobi, I want it to start on even ground."

The Yamanaka saw two smiles coming from his teammates. A knot that slowly unfurled itself in his chest told him that maybe, he made the right choice.

Mikoto smiled behind her hand. "You all pass." She informed them all with delight. If she wasn't an Uchiha, she would've started cackling at the surprised and confused expressions on her students' faces.

"Mikoto-sensei?" Michiko inquired.

The woman decided to take some pity in the three children. "Can you tell me how Konoha was formed?" She asked.

While still thoroughly confused, Michiko answered. "The Shodai Hokage formed an alliance between his clan, the Senju, and other clans such as the Uchiha, Akimichi, and Hyuuga, to end the struggle of power between them."

The Uchiha woman nodded. It was a textbook answer, very easy, one every child should know from history class. "Now, with a beginning like that, it only makes sense that strong bonds and relationships should be the backbone of three men squads like teams. Right?"

Realization was starting to dawn on all of them. "You wanted to test how far we were willing to go for one another?" Michiji asked.

Mikoto nodded. "Among other things. I am glad to inform you that you all passed with flying colors."

Happiness bubbled up from Michiko's chest and she heard more than saw her teammates' similar reactions. It was relieved laughter and clapping hands on shoulders. They had done it. It was the official beginning of Team Thirteen. And Michiko couldn't wait for what lies ahead.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and hopefully this chapter didn't seem to rushed? Whatever your thoughts may be I'd be happy to see them in a review. _


	13. The New Norm

Chapter Twelve

Michiko's breath was coming out in harsh pants as she jumped from tree to tree. She looked behind her to see if she had outrun the enemy. They had been running for a while since they had attacked and Michiko wasn't sure for how much longer she could keep the pace. Michiji was already lagging behind, stamina wearing thin and Michi, while a couple of jumps ahead of her, was starting to drop in speed too.

The girl knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer at this grueling pace. Their objective was still a couple of miles away and the enemy was hot on their heels.

"Grand Fireball no Jutsu!" The heat of a ball of flames grazed the back of Michiko's neck as they hit the tree trunk where her head had just been. The girl swallowed as she saw the new, sizeable dent in the wood.

"Protocol JiMiChi!" Michiko yelled as she threw herself to land on the forest floor. They would have to get rid of this enemy quickly or else they'd never make it to the end. They had no choice. Team Thirteen had developed a series of strategies to deal with various situations. They were based around each member's abilities and proximity to the problem at hand.

Since Michiji was the closest to the enemy it was up to him to start the attack. She got a nod of confirmation from her Yamanaka teammate as he drew a kunai tagged with an explosive, throwing it in the vague direction from which the fire jutsu had come from. The explosion tag detonated, smoke and debris flying in every direction. The brief distraction allowed the team to group back together and place themselves in a triangle formation, backs turned towards each other.

Michi's nose and ears twitched as he tried to relocate the enemy ninja. The rustle of leaves and snapping of branches caught his attention, allowing him to warn his teammates. "Above!"

The team scattered as the shinobi landed in the middle of their formation, kunai at the ready in each hand. Michiko charged in, her fans drawn and unfolded. She ducked around every strike he tried to throw. Arms coming up to redirect his, trying to get as close to the enemy as possible. Unfortunately it seemed he was just as good at bending around her attacks.

The enemy jumped back as Michiko folded her fan and tried to catch the man's stomach with the tip. She didn't let up, trying to push him back as far as she could. The girl just had to keep him off long enough for Michi to finish him off. Unfortunately Michiko wasn't quick enough to avoid his gloved hand as it grabbed at her outstretched fist in an iron grip. The girl couldn't stop the cry of pain as he started to crush her hand in his, making her let go of her weapon.

The man twisted Michiko's arm so that it was now behind her, giving him the leverage to push her down into the dirt. Where was Michi when you needed him?

Her question was answered when clones of the ninja holding her down stepped out from where they were hiding, one of her teammates in each of their arms. Michi gave a sheepish smile while Mabu whined his indignation in the man's other hand.. "Sorry, cuz."

Michiko just sighed. The genjutsu that held them slowly melted away. The grip pinning her down disappeared, allowing Michiko to rub at her sore wrist. Her teammates were doing the same to themselves as the imagery around them returned to the familiar surroundings of Training Ground Five.

Michiko hated genjutsu training. With an Uchiha as a jounin instructor you can bet that it was one of the main ways they trained in combat scenarios.

"Now, can you tell me where you all went wrong?" Mikoto said in a tone that entailed a lecture.

"Michi got caught." Michiji answered promptly poking his Inuzuka teammate in the ribs. The other boy responded only with a half-hearted growl.

"No. Next."

"We didn't account for more enemy shinobi." Michiko tried.

"Closer, but still incorrect." Mikoto scanned her students with a steady gaze "You got too focused on a single objective. Always be on the lookout for more obstacles. Try again."

Team Thirteen groaned as spinning red eyes put them back under the illusion of an unfamiliar forest, unseen enemies already on their tails.

Michiko has been a genin for a little over three months. It both is and isn't what she expected. She expected the harsh training, the lessons of learning to hone her chakra, and learning to work together as a team. What she didn't really expect were all the chores, or D-Ranks, as the village likes to call them.

Every other day was dedicated to doing D-Rank missions for Team Thirteen. Michiko's traitorous mother would just laugh behind her hand as she issued them yet another boring mission. Michiko thinks she has weeded, babysat, cleaned, and transported heavy things enough for a lifetime.

Don't even get her started on chasing the daimyo's wife's cat. Michiko was strongly considering just letting the cat get away one of these days. It obviously didn't want to go back. Not to mention that Mabu goes absolutely nuts whenever they even spot the darn cat. It just makes the mission so much longer than it should be.

"What do you think it will be today?" Michi asked, hands behind his head the next day as he walked with his teammates to the missions desk.

"Babysitting?" Michiko suggested. Out of all kinds of D-ranks, babysitting was the one that Michiko minded the least. Babysitting was easy. She liked kids and kids liked her. Although her teammates may not agree with her. The kids always loved Mabu, but Michi, with his 'sinisterly' mischievous eyes and seemingly constant smirk was more often than naught avoided. Michiji on the other hand complained that he babysat too much when he was at home to really enjoy it when he was working.

"Five ryo says it's another cleaning mission." Michiji bets.

Michi gagged. "Kami no. My nose is still wrecked from the bleach we had to use last time."

Team Thirteen entered the mission room. Some other genin teams, as well as chunin and jounin were awaiting their missions for the day.

Michiko eyes perked up when she saw a familiar silver head a couple of steps away. The boy was standing in a lax posture next to a tall jounin with blond, spiky hair. "Kashi-kun!" Michiko waved to her cousin.

The boy turned to her voice, giving a slight wave back.

"Friend of yours Kakashi?" Said the man who must be her cousin's jounin instructor.

"My cousin and her teammates." Was Kakashi's reply as he started to walk over to Michiko's team. "This is my instructor, Minato-sensei." The boy introduces the man to the team.

"Mikoto-san. I heard you became a jounin instructor. It's good to finally meet your genins." Minato Namikaze greeted with a kind smile that seemed to brighten the whole room.

Oh. Well that wasn't fair. Kakashi's sensei was also beautiful. How was Michiko supposed to rub it in her cousin's face that she had the best sensei, when his was up there too?

"Namikaze-san." Mikoto greeted politely. "I see you have your own student as well. Hatake Kakashi, I hear you are on your way to being as powerful as your father."

While both Michiko and her cousin tensed, it quickly melted away into a pleasant sort of warmth. Sakumo's reputation was still tarnished all around the village. There were still some accusatory glares and hushed whispers when he walked by. Michiko's uncle would probably never regain his reputation as a revered shinobi, known for his feats of heroism, but no one could deny that he was powerful.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." Kakashi bowed slightly to Mikoto.

"Yo, Kakashi." Michi greeted with a two finger salute, leaning over Michiko's shoulder. "How've you been?"

The boy made a show of ignoring him and bent his neck to look left, then right, then behind the Inuzuka. A happy yip came from Michi's ninken as Kakashi started to pet him. Mabu jumped into the silver haired boy's awaiting arms. "Hello, Mabu." The ninken licked a kiss along Kakashi's masked cheek.

"He greets my dog but not me? I've known you since you were in diapers you know that?" Michi pouted into Michiko's ear. The girl just patted her friend's cheek with a giggle.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Chi-chan."

"Pfft." Michiji snorted into his fist. "You're just upset because you lost to a dog."

"Here's an idea!' Minato says suddenly, interrupting Team Thirteen's banter. "How about we have a mission together?" the man suggests. The three genin looked at each other in confusion. A joint mission? D-Ranks didn't usually need more than a singular genin team. Even with one more genin, it seemed a bit of overkill. Michiko looked at her cousin, but only got a shrug in response.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Namikaze-san." Their sensei said with a serene smile. A spike of dread striked each team member in the heart like a shard of ice. Mikoto-sensei only got that smile when she was about to tortur-erm train Team Thirteen extra hard. It was usually a sign for Michi, Michiko, and Michiji to run far, far away. As fast as possible.

"M-Mikoto-sensei. I-it's fine. We don't have to." Michiji protested weakly.

"We can just get a normal D-Rank. Honestly." Michiko practically begged.

Michi was already praying to whomever would listen and thinking about how his possessions would be divided among his family.

"You don't want to go on a mission with me, Michiko?" Kakashi asked, looking up into the doe brown eyes of his cousin. His normal deadpan was gone and an almost somber tone had taken its place.

Michiko looked upon the boy's downtrodden face. Women in need and her baby cousin's puppy eyes. Those were her only weaknesses. The girl cursed herself and her weak heart. "F-fine. Kashi-kun. I would love to go on a mission with you."

The girl, almost immediately, received a slap on either shoulder from both her teammates for giving in so easily. She was most definitely going to regret this.

Unbeknownst to Team Thirteen, Kakashi's face returned to its usual stoicism, his hand in a victory sign as he turned to the two teachers.

"That's settled then." Mikoto said happily, with a clap of her hands. "Team Thirteen, get ready for your very first C-Rank."

The three students did perk up slightly at that. "C-Rank?" That made slightly more sense. A more important mission required more team members.

"Are you sure we're ready, Mikoto-sensei?" Michiji, ever the cautious one, asked.

A beatific smile slipped onto the Uchiha woman's face. "Of course. I have complete faith in your abilities." For some reason, paired with the look on her face, the statement didn't provide much warmth or comfort. This was going to be a disaster.

"Next." The mission desk shinobi called out as Team Thirteen, Minato, and Kakashi came forward.

"Hello, mother." Michiko greeted with a warm smile.

Suki smiled back at the sight of her daughter. "Michiko. Off on another mission?"

As Michiko nodded, her teacher placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Tatami-san." Mikoto-sensei interrupted gently. "We were looking for a joint mission with Team Minato. Are there any C-Ranks available?"

Suki blinked, taken aback slightly before looking from her daughter to the other members of the team, including her nephew. "A C-Rank? Already?" To her all of these children were still that. Children. Should they really be pushed out of the nest so quickly?

Mikoto gave a sure nod. "It's time, I believe, for them to progress to the next level."

"Well you are their sensei." The woman reasoned with herself more than anyone else as she pulled up the list of C-Rank missions awaiting to be signed. An easy one shouldn't hurt too much. "How about this one?" Suki pointed to her list, "A supply run to a patrol base a little bit east of Konoha. It should only take about a week."

It should be a relatively mundane mission. The east of Fire Country was large, filled with small villages and farmlands. Most importantly, there was no enemy to the east of them. It was one of the one of the only factors that made the mission a C-Rank. None of the kids would have to fight any enemy shinobi just yet.

Mikoto shared a look with her fellow jounin, before giving a nod of satisfaction. "This will suffice. Team Thirteen and Team Minato will gladly accept this mission. Thank you, Tatami-san."

Michiko waved farewell to her mother as they exited the Mission Room. When they reached outside Mikoto was done overlooking the mission scroll and rolled it back up tight.

"The supplies won't be ready until tomorrow morning." The Uchiha woman informed the small group. "Which means you all have time to pack and prepare. We will meet at the gates at zero nine-hundred hours tomorrow morning. We will divide up the supplies then. But before we disperse, lunch," Mikoto pulled out three plastic bento boxes, all wrapped in a large patterned cloth, from seemingly nowhere. Team Thirteen groaned with dread as their teacher smiled pleasantly.

"You cook lunch for your team, Mikoto-san?" Minato asked, genuinely curious.

"It's not what you think, Minato-sensei." Michi warned the blonde man. A green tint seemed to have graced the boy's usually tan face.

"Oh Michi, what did you say? You wanted the largest serving? Well of course. You are a growing boy after all." Mikoto conceded easily, from a park bench. She was already unwrapping the containers and handing them over to her resigned students.

The Inuzuka shook his head rapidly, crossing his forearms so they formed an 'x'. "I want an equal portion! A normal sized portion of food. I'm sorry."

To anyone looking from the outside in, they would be justifiably confused. It wasn't that Mikoto was a bad cook. In fact it was just the opposite. She was a wonderful cook. It was just that. . . just that food for her students, was another form of training. Poison resistance training to be exact. Every day there was a lunch made lovingly by Team Thirteen's sensei, each containing a slightly larger portion of a poison mixed in it than the last. Common results of the meals were throwing up, diarrhea, and very bad stomach aches. Whenever the symptoms seem to die away, Mikoto would just start on another poison.

If anyone ever tried to run away before eating the meals, well, let's just say it doesn't end well for them. Torture and Interrogation wishes they had someone like Mikoto on their team.

With crocodile tears spilling from their eyes, Team Thirteen sat on a bench, sullenly eating their poisoned meals. Kakashi could only look at them in confusion. Maybe it was a good thing that he only had Minato-sensei. He sat on a seperate bench with his cousin and her team, chewing on some food of his own.

"Is this why you're always in the bathroom after you get home?" Kakashi asked his cousin.

Michiko only nodded, wooden chopsticks grit between her teeth. "Are you excited for your first C-Rank, Kashi-kun?" The girl asked, trying to get her mind off the slightly too bitter rice in her mouth.

"This isn't my first one." The silver haired boy answered easily.

Michiko stopped chewing. Her cousin had already done C-Ranks? But he was still so young. To her he was still the toddler who rode on her shoulders and got scared of thunder whenever it was too loud. She figures it could be due to the fact that he was a prodigy and that it was just him and his jounin instructor. Still didn't change the fact that Michiko didn't know her cousin was advancing so quickly. A mix of pride and melancholy settled in the girl's stomach.

"That's amazing, Kashi-kun." Michiko said with a smile.

Her cousin shrugged his shoulders, like it was no big deal that he was five years old and already doing advanced missions. "This is the first time I'll be gone for so long though. The ones I've had before have only lasted a day or two."

The group descended into idle conversation after that, finishing up their meals. Mikoto took the bento boxes in her hand as she waved off her students. "Tomorrow at the gates. Rule number one, you three." Be punctual, or else.

"Yes, Mikoto-sensei." The three waved goodbye before they departed. Team Thirteen broke off to head to their respective homes.

"You're free to go home for the day, Kakashi." Minato said to his student, gently.

The boy bowed. "Thank you, Minato-sensei." He entered a light jog to catch up with his waiting cousin.

"Your sensei seems nice." Michiko commented to the boy as the two walked back to her home.

"Yours too." He said back. "Your teammates are okay too I guess."

Michiko bumped her shoulder against the boy. "C'mon. You've known Michi since you were a baby. He's more than just 'okay'. And Michiji isn't that bad either."

"I like Mabu." Kakashi acquiesced after a moment of thought.

Michiko rolled her eyes. "Is Mabu the only one you like on my team?"

"Yes."

Kakashi got a jab in the side for that. Or at least he would've if he hadn't jumped to the side to avoid it, expecting the attack. The silver haired boy was already running, halfway down the street before Michiko gave chase. This brat was going to get it.

The next morning the group was almost ready to depart. The only thing that was keeping them from exiting the village was a red haired woman, saying goodbye to Kakashi's teacher.

"Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" Kushina Uzumaki said, a red tick on her forehead born of agitation.

Minato was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he tried to apologize. Team Thirteen quietly watched the two go back and forth like a mildly interesting tennis game. "They're always like this." Kakashi groaned as he watched he display.

Michiko only gave a wistful sigh. It was always nice to see young love in action. "Leave them be Kashi-kun. You'll find yourself like that with someone one day." She patted the boy on the head.

If the mask wasn't in the way, Kakashi would've definitely stuck his tongue out in a gag, face instead scrunching up in disgust. "Kami, no."

"You sound like an old woman." Michi said, face in a similar pinched expression.

"Could you imagine if Mikoto-sensei was like that?" Michiji asked absently.

"If Mikoto-sensei was like what?" A mild voice asked suddenly behind the four Genin. With varying levels of surprise the children jumped away from the Uchiha woman who had snuck up on them.

"Ah Mikoto! Good luck with your team's first C-Rank, ya know!" Kushina wished brightly, waving towards the jounin instructor.

A look of comprehension passed over Mikoto's face. "I see what you mean." She said to her and Minato's student before straightening up and greeting the woman. "Thank you Kushina-san. I'll make sure they do their best. Speaking of which."

Mikoto turned around and handed out four scrolls to each of the genin. When Michiko looked it over, she realized it was a storage scroll. She had never seen one in person before. The girl traced the ink lines slowly with her fingers.

The Academy went over seals in its curriculum. But only far enough for the students to recognize it by sight that a seal was in fact a seal. Any form of learning how to make one or find out what a seal does would've been needed to be looked into individually, outside of school.

"Each of you will be holding a portion of the supplies we'll be taking to the patrol base. If any of you lose it the mission will be failed and then you will have to deal with me. Do I make myself clear?" Mikoto debriefed, a cold edge entered her voice towards the end.

Team Thirteen shuddered. A happy Mikoto was terrible enough. They couldn't imagine what it would be like to deal with the woman while she was angry. There was a silent vow to not have the scrolls out of their sights until they reached the outpost. Kakashi, not being privy to Mikoto's teaching techniques, just nodded.

"Good. Shall we depart?"

Minato gave a nod in agreement. "Now's as good of a time as any. Goodbye, Kushina." The man ducked in to place a small peck on his girlfriend's cheek. Kushina turned as red as her hair, a hand coming up to gently touch where the kiss had been placed.

All the genin boys gave a disgusted look to the blonde man as the team walked away from the village. Michiko just giggled behind her hands. Young love really was a sight to behold.

"You seem awfully proud of yourself." Mikoto said, amused by the happy grin on her fellow jounin's face.

"Seeing her face get red like that never gets old." Minato admitted, laughter coating his voice. "What about you Mikoto-san? Don't you have anyone to embarrass and tease?"

Michiko, Michi, and Michiji all stopped dead in their tracks. Mikoto-sensei? In a relationship? With another person? There was no way. Sure Mikoto was a beautiful young woman, it shouldn't be a surprise if she did have a boyfriend. But. It was Mikoto-sensei. Their sadistic and sometimes petrifyingly scary teacher. Who in their right mind would-

"Indeed I do." Was the woman's calm reply.

"What?!" Team Thirteen's collective yell could've been heard back in Konoha.

"Although Fugaku isn't one that is easily embarrassed, I'm afraid." Mikoto continued, like she hadn't been interrupted by her eavesdropping students.

Fugaku. That name was familiar. Michiko looked to her cousin. Steel gray eyes looked calmly into hers. "Do we know a Fugaku, Kashi-kun?"

The boy nodded. "Policeman." Oh yeah. The officer who walked them home that one time. Well that wasn't too bad. A perfectly normal kind of boyfriend for her sensei to have. A policeman could handle the woman's more extreme tendencies.

"Fugaku? As in Fugaku Uchiha, the clan heir?" Minato inquired.

Mikoto nodded her head. "The very one."

"The what?!" The collective yell could've been heard from Wind Country.

The woman had the audacity to blink innocently and ask, "You didn't know?"

Her students were too busy short circuiting to answer in complete sentences. "You. We. What. Head of the clan?" Michiji stuttered out.

"The leader of the Uchiha clan walked us home?" Michiko questioned more to herself than anyone else.

"Heir, actually." Mikoto corrected, reveling in the confusion and surprise. Her students were so much fun.

The revelation seemed to be able to shock the group into a period of silence. Since the group was in no hurry to get to the outpost, they walked at a leisurely pace on the dirt road. For all intents and purposes the walk was peaceful. Listening to the sounds of nature and the scuffing of their shoes against the road. The noon sun had just about hit its peak when Mikoto saw fit to call for a small break.

The genin all collapsed into a relieved pile at the base of a large tree. The canopy providing more than enough shade. "I can't wait for a normal lunch." Michi whispered to his teammates as he pulled out a pack of dried food. While not exactly 'normal' it wasn't poisoned.

"What was that, Michi?" Team Thirteen's sensei asked. She had pulled a bag full of homemade ration bars. "After I made so much food to prepare the team for its first C-Rank." A look of seemingly genuine disappointment pulled at the woman's lips.

Both Michiko and Michiji sent a glare to their teammate. As if it was his fault that they were stuck with a sensei that was determined to kill them. "Wha-. But. I" Michi stammered, attention flitting from his team, to the members of Team Minato, who were very deliberately looking away, to his sensei. "Thank you for your hard work sensei." The Inuzuka gave in as he held out his hand in defeat.

Mikoto cheerfully placed a saran wrapped ration bar into Michi's awaiting hand. As she did the same to her other two students, they sent one last concentrated look of contempt as they unwrapped their food.

The mission continued much like that. A small routine had formed. Walking and then taking a break, before more walking, and then setting up camp for the night. They took shifts for taking watch, a rotation of three a night, so at least two would get a full night's rest any given day.

The teams made it to the outpost without a hitch, not so much as a strange wind hindered them on their way to their destination. The patrol base was a fortified stone structure. The lookout tower stood high above the main base, tall enough to just poke through the treetops. When they got to the door Minato walked up to the door, giving a firm knock in a specific pattern. It wasn't long before the rectangular peephole in the door slid open to reveal a pair of dark brown eyes. "Identification number." A masculine voice demanded immediately.

"Zero zero six five one zero." Minato relinquished easily. The peephole slid closed, soon followed by a series of clicks. The door swung open to reveal a man in a chunin vest, wearing Konoha's signature blues.

"This way." The chunin waved for the group to start following him.

The inside of the base was well lit and a bit too warm to be comfortable. Michiko looked around to see mostly chunin and older genin milling about. Most jounin were probably relocated to the patrol bases to the north and west, were the war was currently. She had heard what a patrol base was like from her father. The man had practically lived in one for years before his injury. The girl was less than impressed. Maybe since this patrol was so far away from any enemy nations, it was just more dull.

The teams followed the chunin through a series of hallways until they reached what looked to be a cellar. There was less light than there had been at the entrance, and the air was stale. "You can unload the supplies here. I'll be waiting outside. Just holler when you're done." With that their chunin guide stepped outside.

"It's not exactly what I expected." Michiji commented.

"It does look kind of dull, huh." Minato chuckled at the boy's astute observation.

"Who cares about that? We can finally open this thing." Michi interrupted excitedly as he whipped out the storage scroll from the pack on his hip. Before anyone could stop him, the Inuzuka channeled his chakra into it too quickly, making it expel the contents all over the room.

Rolls of white bandages and bottles of rubbing alcohol among other things rained down in an ironically dangerous hail. The boy yelped as a first aid kit nailed him in the face.

"Michi, you idiot!" Michiko yelled as she tried her best to avoid debris and to save the more fragile supplies from breaking into a million pieces as they began to drop to the ground. Medical supplies now littered the entire cellar.

"Let this be a lesson to you kids. Never let Michi have a storage scroll." Mikoto instructed.

"Agreed." Was the immediate response from her other two students..

"How was I supposed to know?!" Michi whined as he made to pick up his shameful mistake, rubbing at his red nose.

The rest of the scrolls held foodstuffs and various office supplies, like report sheets and pens. Not even this far from home can you escape paperwork. After they successfully unloaded everything from the storage scrolls into the cellar they stepped out to greet their chunin guide.

"What now?" Kakashi asks as they are lead back to the entrance of the base.

"We start heading home, of course." Minato answers..

"We bring them food all this way and we don't even get to have a smidgen of it?" Michi asks, disappointment dragging his shoulders down. "Not even a night of rest in the bunks? We've been lying on the dirt ground for so long."

"Oh suck it up." Michiji gave a light punch to the Inuzuka's shoulder. "It's not their fault you didn't bring a good enough sleeping bag."

"But my poor back, Ji-chan."

"You sound like the ji-chan here, idiot."

Without further ado the two teams were on the road again, first C-Rank accomplished.

* * *

_Author's Note: Beep Beep Just some happy shenanigans. Please leave a review if you'd like_


	14. Passing Under the Sun

Chapter Thirteen

"Why are we doing this again?" Michi asked as his Yamanaka teammate basically punched his face with a makeup sponge.

"Sit still. I'm not done covering up your face markings." Michiji admonished, grabbing his teammate's chin and forcibly turning the Inuzuka's face towards him.

"Makeup is a shinobi's best tool when going undercover." Mikoto explained as she carefully painted contour onto Michiko's face. "And it just so happens that Team Thirteen is uniquely suited for undercover work."

The Uchiha woman wasn't wrong. Teams were usually crafted together by Academy teachers and approved by the Hokage on the basis that most teams would be able to be molded into a specialized unit. Whether it was a frontal assault team or a tracking team, there would be three new shinobi ready to be deployed into a certain field.

"Michi, as an Inuzuka you already have a good sense of smell and hearing. You can sniff out an enemy or ally farther away than most. You also have a surprisingly good ability to read people. Although you seem to only use it to get on people's nerves."

The fox faced boy let out a snicker at his teacher's observation.

"Michiji's clan jutsu was basically tailor made for information gathering. He can put his consciousness into an enemy and see what he sees. Learn what he knows and not even have to talk to him. And Michiko is very adept in the kunoichi arts, which are based around passing unnoticed. As I said. Very suited for being an undercover team. And to be undercover it is sometimes necessary to not look like ourselves."

"But why do we need to use makeup?" Michi asked. "Can't we just use a henge?"

Mikoto gently tilted Michiko's chin up so she could blend out what was left under the girl's jaw. "Transformation jutsus use up chakra over time. And you never know how long it will take to get the information you're looking for." Mikoto put down the brush she used to blend and pulled back to view her work. All done." The woman declared as she held up a mirror to her student's eyes.

Michiko's eyes blinked open, adjusting to the morning sun before she focused on the reflective surface. The girl gasped in awe at her teacher's handiwork. "This is really impressive, Mikoto-sensei! I can hardly recognize myself."

Michiko looked older. Her features were sharper and more defined. Nose and chin both coming to a slight point. Her cheekbones were now defined instead of hidden away by baby fat. Mikoto had even parted the girl's shoulder length hair so that instead of being swept to the left, it was now split down the middle.

"If you think that's impressive, imagine what I could do with a wig and prosthetics." Mikoto huffed withed pride.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." Michiji admitted, uncertainly. He had pulled away so that the two other members of the team could look upon his work. Michiko had to stifle her giggles and she saw her teacher's shoulders start to shake slightly with repressed laughter..

"What? What's so funny? Ji-Chan what did you do to my face?" Michi started to demand.

The Inuzuka's face was now significantly paler. Red circles of blush on both his cheeks stood out starkly making him look like "A k-kabuki" Michiko managed to choke out in between her giggles.

"Kabuki?!" Michi snatched a mirror from the ground and looked at his reflection. The boy made a noise akin to a screech. "Michiji!"

The Yamanaka booked it, running to avoid his older teammate's wrath. Although he was having a hard time due to being out of breath already from laughter. It did make for an odd sight, only serving to make Michiko laugh harder.

It had been about two months since they had gone on their admittedly mundane C-Rank with Team Minato. Since then the team had eased into taking small time C-Ranks rather regularly and Mikoto had hinted that they were to take another one soon. So during the down time, Team Thirteen was preparing. Judging by what they were being trained to do Michiko had a feeling she knew what the mission was to be.

A few days later, the girls suspicions proved to be true. Team Thirteen was politely standing in front of the missions desk, watching the scene before them intently. On this particular the Hokage himself was in attendance, A rare day away from his war council meetings and paperwork prison. Mikoto calmly stepped up to the man and gave a deep bow. "Sandaime-sama."

The white clad man inclined his head slightly to the woman in greeting, the brim of his large hat dipping. "Mikoto-san. How have you and your team been progressing?"

"Quite well. Thank you for asking, Hokage-sama. In fact I think they are ready enough to meet Take-san."

The Hokage sat back in his large wooden chair. He contemplated the woman in front of him, his wooden kiseru pipe between his lips. "I'm glad to hear that. But I must ask, are you sure? It will be a great deal harder than any mission they have had before."

Michi, Michiko, and Michiji exchanged looks behind their instructor's back. Who was this Take person to be addressed in such a way. And what was so dangerous about him?

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen only shut his eyes in thought. "I will trust your judgment." he acquiesced. "Kiyoko-san," He turned to a chunin desk worker. "Retrieve the C-Rank in the top drawer of that desk."

The kunoichi hurried to do as addressed. After a moment of searching she gently placed a red lined mission scroll into the man's awaiting hands. He unrolled the parchment to verify if it was the one he wanted, looking it over before nodding in satisfaction. The Sandaime handed over the mission scroll over to the waiting Uchiha. "I'll have a message sent ahead of time telling him to meet you in the usual rendezvous point."

Mikoto bowed once more. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. We will not let you down." She said as a goodbye. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Her genin students bowed clumsily to their village leader before scrambling to exit after her.

"Mikoto-sensei?" Michiko began to ask her teacher.

"Not here. Follow me." The Uchiha woman lead them down the hall to where the oral debriefing rooms were. It wasn't until they were in a soundproof room and had shut the door that Mikoto addressed them.

"Let me begin with telling you all how proud I am of your progress. In these past couple months you have become very capable in your own right. It's because of how well you all are progressing that I think it is time for you guys to have your first undercover mission. This next mission is going to be slightly more difficult than the last few C-Ranks we've had."

The three genin in the room exchanged glances. This day had taken a slightly more serious turn than all of them had expected. "Mikoto-sensei. Who is Take-san?" Michiji stepped forward to ask the question each child had on their mind.

"The Take-san you will be meeting is one of many informants based in Kusagakure." Mikoto calmly took in the surprised expression of her students "Take-san is just a pseudonym for any source of information we have from Kusagakure. We have similar kinds of names for those in the other elemental countries."

"Should you really be telling us this, Mikoto-sensei?" Michiko asked in a quiet voice, breaking the shocked silence.

"The three of you are sworn to secrecy. That happened the moment I took you three on as students. So if you were to tell anyone this information you would be severely punished. You are well on your way to becoming undercover shinobi like I am. There are going to be a lot of things you think you shouldn't know."

The information sat heavy on the genins' shoulders. Of course they learned that a shinobi's life was one full of secrets, Michiko thought to herself. Although to have such a key piece of information put onto them. The girl knew a thing or two about keeping secrets. But for her teammates to have such a burden. Would they be able to handle it?

"I understand if you are overwhelmed. Now is your very last chance to turn back. I won't stop you, but you must understand. Everyone has a duty to the village and its people. This may not be as flashy or exciting as fighting your enemies head on in a warzone. But it is important. Like the shinobi at the mission desks. Like the shinobi at the patrol base. They have their duty and we have ours."

A heavy silence settled over those in the small debriefing room. Mikoto waited patiently for any of her students to speak up.

"It's not like I can run away after that speech, huh?" Michi broke through the tense atmosphere.

Michiji clicked his tongue. "Only you would find such an easy excuse to stick your nose into other people's business."

Mikoto felt a fond smile slip onto her lips. Her students were good kids. She was glad she had made the decision to train them.

"What's the mission, Mikoto-sensei?" Michiko asked, a determined spark in her eyes. Her teammates mirrored her posture.

Their sensei took a breath before starting her debriefing. "We'll be heading north for this mission. We won't be heading into enemy territory just yet. There is a village just along the border that will be the rendezvous point."

The three genin listened intently, hanging off every word their instructor said. "Now, while we aren't exactly going into Grass Country, it is still technically a war zone. It will be dangerous to go as ourselves." Mikoto informed with a smirk.

The members of Team Thirteen turned to give wicked smiles at their Inuzuka teammate. Michi's shoulders tensed as he sensed something more sinister than killing intent in the air. "Maybe I could sit this one out, huh Sensei?"

"Oh. but Michi. You swore to do your duty to the village." Mikoto smiled benignly.

"Sensei, you know how I feel about disguises." Michi whined, If you looked closely, you could probably see a tail curled inwards and ears flattening on the top of the Inuzuka's head.

"I do."

The poor boy got no chance to run before he was caught in the clutches of his team.

"I have some questions."

"No, Michi. You can't change your disguise." Mikoto responded immediately.

. . .

"I have one question."

"What is it."

Michi pulled at the long, dark brown wig on his head. "Why am I a girl?!" The Inuzuka hissed, but he wished he could scream. Team Thirteen was no longer in Konoha but in a small inn located in village close to their destination.

They had been given their roles to play while along the border and once they stepped out of the inn they were to assume them and not break it no matter what. Mikoto had obviously put time and effort into the disguises that her students would have. Although she seemed to put more thought into how it would make her students feel rather than how effective they were.

"I told you all it would be dangerous to go as ourselves. So we must don an appearance that can't be traced back to us."

"Why couldn't Ji-chan be the girl?"

Michiji sent a glare towards his teammate through the bathroom mirror he was looking in to help him guide colored contacts over his pupiless eyes. His blonde hair was now colored black with temporary hair dye "Because I'm not an idiot who could blow our whole cover with my big mouth."

"For what it's worth, Chi-chan. I think you make a very lovely girl." Michiko gave a wink to her friend. The girl was currently applying what seemed like a whole containers worth of body paint to her face, neck, and forearms. In comparison to the rest of her team, she had a fairly tan complexion, a trait she had inherited from her father. And to fit her role she would have to apply a good amount of body paint to any visible spot of skin.

The roles the team had to play centered around them being a refugee farming family, making their way to a more central village in Fire Country. Michi was to play the mute daughter, Michiji was the youngest child, Michiko was to be the eldest daughter, and Mikoto would tie it all together to be the poor father.

"I know I do." Michi grouched flippantly, tossing his now long hair over his shoulder. Mabu seemed to be the only one who sympathized with his situation, gently licking at his hand in an act of consolation.

It wasn't long before they set out, not a hair out of place. They were set to arrive at the border village before nightfall. The last trek of the journey was filled with fake idle chatter, that was to help them seem more like a normal family. As Team Thirteen entered a dimly lit pub, what had been a bustling and fairly loud atmosphere quickly died down to watchful glares. The three genin froze at the sudden onslaught of attention, but Mikoto continued further into the den, not missing a beat.

Michiko gulped down the anxiety that glued her to the spot and grabbed her 'siblings' hands. "C'mon. Let's go sit with dad." Michiko tugged them to sit down at the table Mikoto had deemed theirs.

It took about half a minute for the chatter to start up again, but before they knew it, it was as if the silence had never happened. A harried waitress rushed over to them, water on a serving plate in her hands. "Anything I can get for you today?"

"Yes. I'll get a vegetable yakisoba with extra bamboo shoots." Mikoto's mouth moved but a voice that was lower and more gruff than hers came out. It was an advanced henge, Mikoto had explained earlier, but one that changed the formation of a vocal box rather than an outer appearance. The woman advised not to use it when out in the field before they knew it inside and out. It took a lot of trial and error to get a desired voice and you could possibly get your cover blown if the henge broke in the middle of a mission.

If Mikoto's request had any bearing on the waitress she didn't show any of it. Instead the woman only bowed deeply and walked back to the counter, without taking the rest of their orders. Michiko took some sips of water from her glass as time seemed to pass like molasses. The waitress came back eventually, carrying plates of yakisoba. Well, the girl mused, at least they feed us for this mission.

The woman had seemed to place down one more plate than necessary, so that five seats at the table had food in front of it rather than just four. When the girl looked at her teacher in confusion Mikoto only nodded to the empty seat.

Michiko very carefully didn't jump when she saw that a stranger was picking at his yakisoba like he had been there the whole time.

"Take-san." Mikoto addressed their sudden guest.

"Nokoribi-san." The man addressed. The stranger looked completely ordinary. Tanned skin paired with a heavier set figure than most, with a worn coolie hat hanging around his neck. If the man hadn't been revealed to be their informant, Michiko would've thought him to be a farmer or merchant.

"It's been awhile. I see you've brought your kids along?" Who are these kids. Michiko tried to decipher the conversation as it went.

"Well just thought they could see what their old man does for a living. Can't leave them on their own at home anyhow." They're here to observe. Don't engage.

"Hmph. Whatever you say, Nokoribi-san." The man put down the chopsticks he was using to eat as he started to rummage around in his sleeves. When he found what he was looking for his hand retracted and gently placed down a piece of paper onto the table, sliding it over. "This is the deed to the farm south of here you were interested in. I hope you make good use of it."

"Thank-you Take-san. I hope to speak with you again soon." Mikoto pulled out a small manilla folder, looking about the size for paper ryo.

"Thanks for the dinner." With that the man stood and bowed, pocketing the money. The children watched him go, exiting the dining area without so much as another peep.

"Finish your food kids." Their teacher instructed, while she ate the yakisoba in front of her.

Their meal was finished in silence. The short exchange with whoever Take-san had been clearly weighed on each of the genin's minds But they wouldn't get the chance to speak of it until they were a safe distance away, heading home.

The yakisoba was gone and a small pouch of ryo left behind to pay for the meal. When their instructor rose to leave, the three genin followed suite. They had almost made it to the exit when a meaty hand landed on her shoulder. The girl sucked in a breath through her nose. She couldn't make a scene. Not here.

The girl slowly turned her head to make eye contact, heart threatening to beat out of her chest. "Your dad dropped this." A gruff voice that belonged to a person that looked to be more of a bear than a man.

Michiko didn't have to act out the confusion that passed over her face. Mikoto had certainly most not had dropped anything. The girl only held out her hands to receive a small bag that barely weighed more than air.

Her team was looking at her. She could feel their gazes on her shoulders. As well as many others from different tables. Well what to do when a stranger hands you something while in an undercover mission in the middle of a war zone. Michiko forced a bright smile onto her face. "Thanks mister!" she says in a chirp.

She walks away with a bounce in her step, followed by her teammates, back next to her instructor's side. She gently pulled the pouch open to look at what it was holding. Small, broken and dried up leaves were all she found inside. Tea leaves?

"Ah thank you, sweetheart. I've been looking all over for that." Mikoto gently patted her on the head with one hand and took the pouch away with the other. At least the woman seemed to be going along with what the man was trying to do.

"Just you wait kids. As soon as we get ourselves to this farm, everything will be like it was. Promise."

We'll be out soon. Don't worry.

Michiko felt some tension fall away from her shoulders. If Mikoto was so confident, then there was nothing to worry about. Team Thirteen returned to the inn they were staying at for the night. It wouldn't be until two days later, when they would be far far away that they would be allowed to break character.

"Finally! My head was so itchy under that wig. And I can talk again!" Michi said immediately, once Mikoto gave them the okay. The Inuzuka would've thrown the wig as far as he could've if the woman hadn't glared at him to place it carefully back in a sealed bag.

Michiji pulled his hair back into its low ponytail. "There goes the peace quiet. It was so nice while it lasted."

"What was that Ji-chan!" Michi yelled obnoxiously close to his teammate's face, snickering at the disgruntled expression on the Yamanaka's face. "Next mission we have like that Michiko can be the mute one. I refuse to not talk ever again. It was torture."

Michiko only rolled her eyes. Michi could be such a baby sometimes.

Mikoto gave a soft laugh. "I am glad to say that we have completed our very first undercover mission. You kept up your appearances under pressure and held your cool. Well done team."

The three genin beamed with pride at their teacher's praise. "By the way Mikoto-sensei." Michiko suddenly turned to the Uchiha woman. "What is the information Take-san gave us? And what were the tea leaves for"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Mikoto pulled out the pouch Michiko had received and turned the bag inside out, pouring its contents into a trash bin. She pulled the drawstring out completely, allowing her to flatten the cloth into the palm of her hand. Four pairs of eyes observed curiously that there were numbers and dashes penned neatly onto it.

"Coordinates?" Michiji asked in confusion.

"A date?" Michi supplied.

"Some kind of code?" Michiko pondered.

"I wouldn't know." Mikoto admitted. "This kind of information is for the Hokage and war councils' eyes only. They will create and hand out missions based on the intel. Sometimes you will never know what information is going back and forth. The less people who know the more secure it is. And sometimes you will be given the information orally. So you'll know what the message is. Whatever the situation it is important to always be paying attention."

Her students nodded at her imparted wisdom. Mikoto could admit, while by no means were they ready to go in by themselves, for subterfuge was a hard art to master, they were taking to it like ducks to water.

When Team Thirteen returned to Konoha, the afternoon sun was shining brightly, but Mikoto could tell her students were exhausted from the two week mission. She waved them off to their respective homes. As Mikoto watched them go a shadow of a messenger hawk flitted over her head, like a reminder. However fast her team was improving, she hoped they would be ready in time for the chunin exams.

* * *

_Author's Note: I like to think I'm clever with names and my use of google translate. So here's some translations. _

_Take - Bamboo  
Nokoribi - Embers_

_Please leave a review if you'd like!_


	15. A Road Well Trodden

Chapter Fourteen

It had been a fairly normal week, if Michiko did say herself. Normal training, normal missions, normal weather. It had been quite a while since the girl has such an utterly normal time. Team Thirteen was, needless to say, bored to tears.

D-Ranks and training starts to lose its appeal, if it had any in the first place, when C-Ranks and undercover missions seem to take up more and more of your time. But that wasn't to say that Michiko hated being back in the village.

She was able to spend nights with her family. Dinner with her parents and uncle, who still seemed to live in the Tatami residence despite relocating back to his house ages ago were always a good way to catch up on lost time.

"Have you been able to see Kashi-kun?" Michiko asked the three adults at the table as she helped to pass the food around. Ever since the C-Rank they took together, it was like they just missed each other as they were in and out of the village. She missed the boy's sarcastic and stoic personality.

"He's been busy with the same things as you." Suki told her daughter. "Missions here, Training there. No time for us old people now a days."

The girl's bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout. "I'm home sometimes."

"Tell me, darling, when was the last time our daughter was home for dinner for more than two nights in a row."

Koga closed his eyes in contemplation, bringing a hand to rest on his chin. "Well I would have to guess close to two months, my dear." The retired shinobi mused.

Sakumo chuckled at his niece's put upon frown. Although his sister-in-law did have a point. It had been rather quiet without the two children in the house regularly. He suspected the pair of adults as well as himself had a case of empty nest syndrome.

"With how many missions you both are taking, I wouldn't be surprised if your sensei's are planning on nominating you both for the chunin exams." Sakumo's comment made the dinner table pause.

"Chunin what?" Michiko's head was cocked to the side in confusion.

"That would explain a lot." Koga acquiesced, sitting back in his wooden chair, hand brought to his chin in contemplation. "To think signing you up this soon. It's barely been a year since you've graduated."

"Will they even be having a chunin exam this year? With this war, it wouldn't be very wise to be sending out genin all by themselves." Suki asked in concern.

"What are the chunin exams?" Michiko raised her voice above the chatter.

"Oh you wouldn't know, huh?" Michiko's mother decided to inform the poor girl. "The last chunin exams in Konoha were when you were a baby after all. Well it's what it sounds like. It's an exam that helps determine whether or not you will be promoted to chunin. Your father, Sakumo, and I all had to take it. It happens every six months, rotating around the elemental nations. But with a war going on, I didn't think you would have a chance to worry about it until it was over. It was meant to be held in Kiri this time, I think.".

Michiko nodded as she took in all the information. Well that definitely wasn't going to happen. Mikoto hadn't mentioned anything about a chunin exam or whatnot. And if it was to be in Kiri, well. Any genin sent in would probably have a hard time coming back out.

It wasn't until the end of Michiko's very normal week that Mikoto had them stay later than usual after training for a talk that proved her uncle's suspicions to be true.

"I've nominated you three for the village's upcoming chunin exams." Their sensei said plainly.

The amount of surprised reactions varied from Michiko's slight widening of the eyes. To Michiji's dropping of his water bottle into the grass. To Michi's intense coughing fit from inhaling his own spit.

"Just so you all know. It is just a nomination. Whether you would like to participate on the other hand is completely up to you." Mikoto elaborated once her students had calmed down.

The three genin exchanged looks of uncertainty. It was a chance for promotion. A lot could be done with a simple change of rank. More missions, more fieldwork, more danger, more violence. They were barely a year out of the academy and it could prove fatal to put children out there so quickly.

"Maybe we can sleep on it and see?" Michiko asked hesitantly.

Mikoto gave a sound nod. "Of course. The exams don't start until two weeks from now. You have until then to make up your minds."

Team Thirteen broke apart on that note, only throwing back half hearted waves to each other as they were dismissed. There was a lot to be pondered.

Michiko's head was in the clouds rather than on her shoulders. So when silver hair entered her vision it took a collective second lifetime of reflex training to stop her from walking into her cousin.

"Ah, Kashi-kun!" Michiko jumped back just in time. "Didn't see you there. How was. . ." The girl trailed off as she saw the far off look in her cousin's eyes. "Kakashi?"

The boy seemed to be off in his own little world as she was. The moment when it dawned on him that he wasn't walking home alone anymore, he looked at her face. "Michiko."

The girl waved her hand in front of Kakashi's eyes. "You spacing out on me now?"

"Just thinking." He shrugged along with his response.

Michiko nodded in understanding. "Yeah me too."

"I've been nominated for the chunin exams."

The two cousins stared at each other, as they announced their news at the same time. "You too?" They asked, still in unison.

A couple of minutes later, the two genin were sitting on a park bench. "It's kind of weird, huh." Michiko mused, eyes on the park but not really focusing on anything. "It's barely been a year, yet we're already taking a test to be promoted."

"You're taking it then?" Kakashi asked the girl.

Michiko shrugged. "I don't know. It would be a good opportunity. But becoming a chunin. . . It all seems too surreal you know? How about you?"

"I think I will." The silver haired boy shrugged. "I want to become stronger. Being promoted as soon as possible will help with that." Michiko watched as her tiny cousin's hand clenched into a fist.

"It's okay to stay a genin a little while longer. Keep training under Minato-sensei. Surely he has more to teach you. Sakumo-oji-"

"This isn't about, father."

The girl jumped slightly at Kakashi's sudden defensive declaration. "I wasn't going to say it was." She pursed her lips together in contemplation, thinking over her next words carefully. "Kakashi, if you still feel like you need to prove yourself, you already have." Michiko gently placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I know your dad, my parents, and myself are proud of you."

Her cousin's eyes didn't quite meet hers when he raised his head. "I know that." A moment of hesitation passed before the boy continued. "But I've seen what goes on out there on the battlefield. I've seen people die. I've even-" Kakashi cut himself off before he finished his sentence.

Michiko felt her stomach drop at the unintentional confession. She had her suspicions. Worry soured into guilt. Of course Kakashi would be trained in frontal assault. He was a prodigy on the rise. Not one meant for undercover work or subterfuge like her. Team Thirteen had fortunately been kept from the frontlines for the most part, their training taking them elsewhere.

While during genjutsu training, Mikoto had once ran them through the process of killing an opponent. But Michiko imagines an illusion is much different from a real life person.

"What I mean to say is," Kakashi continued, quieter than he had been. "Is that a war is being fought. People are dying. And I don't want any of those people to be father, you, or Suki-oba, or Koga-oji. I know Father tried to . . . tried to kill himself because he abandoned the mission for his teammates and got in trouble. But I think. . .I think I understand why he did it. There are people I want to protect here. Becoming stronger is the only way I can ensure it."

The boy stared hard at the ground where his feet were barely able to touch the dirt from his position on the bench. It looked as if he felt guilty for his admission. That it was a shame that he didn't want to protect the village but a small portion of it. Such large thoughts for this small six year old to have. Michiko drew in her cousin for a sideways hug, resting her head onto his soft hair. "I understand Kashi-kun."

The pair sat in the position for a while. The sun was starting to set beyond the horizon. By the time it had disappeared behind a canopy of trees, Michiko made up her mind. "Well I refuse to be left behind by my baby cousin." The girl declared. Kakashi's head shifted so that his steel gray eyes now looked in a sideways glance into her doe brown. "If you're taking the chunin exams, then so will I."

"Are you sure?" Her cousin asked in a mix of surprise and hope.

Michiko bobbed her head in a nod. "You're not getting rid of me just yet, little cousin."

The sky was getting darker is the sun sunk further and further. "Let's go home Kashi-kun." Michiko held out her hand for the boy to grab. If the girl had anything to say about it, her cousin won't have to go down this path he has set for himself alone.

"Do you have your fans?"

"Yes."

"Your weapons pack?"

"Yes."

"And nothing is too tight? We can get you some better fitting clothes before the exam starts."

"Mother, I'm _fine._"

Suki bit worriedly at her lip. Her daughter was about to leave for the first chunin exams and the woman couldn't stop fretting. While she assumed this exam would be slightly different due to only Konoha teams participating, she knew chunin exams were dangerous and potentially deadly.

"I'll be fine. I promise." Michiko assured, before turning to the door. "I'll see you soon. Love you!" With that the girl was out the door.

"She'll be fine, darling." Koga squeezed his wife's hand, as the woman stared at the now empty front entrance. "She's our daughter after all."

A sigh escaped Suki as she turned away and walked towards the inside of the house. "Can't a mother worry for her child?" She huffed.

"Of course, dear."

Michiko was walking quickly to the testing center. She had made up her mind after her talk with Kakashi and her teammates were quick to follow. It seemed the team had just needed someone to give a push to get them to participate.

Outside the building, Michiji was standing next to a group of people that all had similarly colored hair and features. It must be his family. "Ji-chan!" Michiko waved to her younger teammate as she picked up her pace.

The Yamanaka groaned as he turned to face her. "Why would you call me that? Now they're going to call me that too." Michiji gestured his hands to two small children who were grinning wickedly.

"Ji-chan!" They said in unison at top volume.

Michiko laughed at the annoyed frown on the boy's face. "Is this your family?"

Michiji nodded. "Michiko, this is my father." The tall blond man that looked how Michiko imagined an adult MIchiji would look like. Square jaw, pupiless blue eyes, and a bit of a crooked nose, inclined his head slightly in greeting.

"These two are my sisters. Sachiko and Kirimi." Two little girls that looked identical to each other stared up at her from behind their father's legs.

"Everyone, this is Michiko, my teammate." Michiji finished his introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you." The genin bowed deeply.

Sachiko and Kirimi ran up to her excitedly, giving a similar bow, if not deeper. "Pleasure to meet you." A giggle erupted between the two.

Michiji rolled his eyes at his sisters' antics. "Alright. You guys can go now." The boy put both hands on the backs of the two girls, guiding them away from the testing center.

The boy's father only gave a slight chuckle at his son's abrupt dismissal. "We're leaving, we're leaving. Good luck, MIchiji."

"Bye, Ji-chan." Sachiko and Kirimi waved goodbye, their voices in a sing-song tone.

After the boy's family were out of sight Michiko let her hand drop as she turned to stare at her huffing teammate. "You have a nice family." She said.

"An annoying one more like. Thank Kami Michi isn't here. I don't think I could handle the twins and him at the same time." The Yamanaka seemed to shudder at the mere thought.

The two teammates kept up an amicable chatter until their last teammate joined. "How are we feeling team?" Michi asked, practically bouncing on his heels.

"Like we're about to fail a test." Michiji rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun. Have a little faith in us."

"Oh I have faith. Just not in you. What if we get disqualified because you piss off one of the judges?"

Michi elbowed his male teammate in the arm. Michiko only shook her head at her boys' antics. While she may not be a hundred percent certain that they'd all pass the tests to come, she did know that whatever came at them, they would face it together.

"Yosh! Our Youthful Spirit will guide us through these exams! If not, I shall run A Thousand Laps around Konoha!" A familiar booming voice declared behind Team Thirteen.

Michiko turned to see none other than Maito Gai standing with whom she assumed to be his teammates, hiding their faces in embarrassment.

"Is that your boy, Mi-chan?" Mcihi asked, leaning casually on the girl's shoulder.

"He's not my 'boy'." Michiko roller her eyes. She had told her teammate about the confession the green clad boy had performed almost a year ago and it's hilarious outcomes. Ever since, the Inuzuka had been referring to their underclassman as hers, much to her chagrin. She hadn't even really seen Gai since she graduated from the Academy. Although it seems that he managed to graduate early like her cousin, if not just a bit later.

The energetic boy, as if sensing their particular stares at his back, turned around to look Team Thirteen's members in the eye. "Ah! Tatami-san!"

"Hello, Gai. How've you been?" Michiko gave a small wave.

"I have been well. I see you too, have been doing well to grow into a graceful bloom of Konoha." The boy's flowery speech made Michi snicker.

"A graceful bloom huh?" He repeated, close to his female teammate's ear.

Michiko smacked his face gently with the back of her hand, pushing him off her shoulder. "Leave him alone." She admonished. "Thank you for the compliment, Gai. I have been doing well."

Instead of replying, the green clad genin seemed preoccupied with scrutinizing her Inuzuka teammate. He looked from the top of Michi's head then over to Michiko's then back. After a few seconds of silent squinting, Michi lost his nerve.

"Is uh, is he okay?" he asked.

"That's like asking if the sky is green." Deadpanned one of Gai's teammates as he adjusted round sunglasses perched on top of an upturned nose.

"You're shorter than Tatami-san." Gai suddenly spoke up, nodding in satisfaction.

Michiko laughed, she couldn't help it. She tried to smother the snort behind her hand. "Alright that's enough. We're going inside." The girl began to push her two teammates into the testing center, ignoring Michi's confused squawkings. "Good luck taking the exam's." she threw over her shoulder as she turned around the corner.

"You too, Tatami-san! I look forward to participating with you!" If Gai said more, she didn't hear it. Team Thirteen slowly made their way through the hallways of the testing center. All teams were to meet in the auditorium to start learning about their exam.

The auditorium was a stuffy, dimly lit room with cushy red seats that smelled of dust. Genin teams clumped together in different spots around the room. Michiko could see the spiky silver head of her cousin as she went to sit down. She would've said hi, but Team Thirteen sat themselves away from her cousin's temporary team. After a couple minutes of idle chatter the lights started to dim and the general noise in the auditorium started to die down.

A tall man with blonde hair tied into a high ponytail stepped out onto the stage and walked to a podium placed in the center. He looked like he could be Michi's uncle.

"Inoichi-san?" Michiji whispered in confusion.

"You know him, Ji-chan?" Michiko leaned over to whisper in her teammates ear.

The boy nodded. "He's the clan head." He said simply. "He usually helps out with the T&I department though. No idea why he would be here."

The man on stage cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone. "Welcome, all of you, to the chunin exam. I am Yamanaka Inoichi, and I will be proctoring this first exam." The room stayed silent so he continued on. "Unfortunately, due to the state of affairs, this and coming chunin exams will be slightly modified from its usual structure until further notice. The amount of teams is significantly smaller without the participation of other hidden villages, so the tests will be smaller and thus the duration of the exam as a whole will be shorter.

"That being said, we will move on to the first exam. Each team will be given a list of objects to find. They are all identical, so there's no need to be looking at your opponents' lists. Also on the list will be directions that will help to lead you to the objects that have been placed before hand all around the village. Whatever teams are able to find three objects, will pass."

While the room started to descend into whispers and mutterings a silent groan escaped Michiko's lungs. Another large game of hide and seek. At least they got hints this time, the girl mused.

"What's the catch?" a voice from the audience piped up. Heads swiveled to look at the Yamanaka on stage.

If the girl didn't know better, she would've thought a wave of amusement passed over the man's eyes. "The catch is that there are ten teams participating and only twenty-four objects."

Now Michiko may not be the best at math. But she's pretty sure that twenty-four doesn't accommodate for all ten teams. It seems that the other teams around her came to the same conclusion.

"You will be held here until the very last team gets their list. If any of you try to leave before then, you will be disqualified from the exams."

Any protests that had would've been voiced by the genins in the room were quickly smothered by the appearance of chunin administrators handing out sheets of paper to each team. Michiko inclined her head in thanks as a sheet was slipped into her hands. Team Thirteen didn't waste time looking the list over.

_Buddhist Stone Begging Bowl  
Branch of a Jewel Tree  
Jewel from the Neck of a Dragon_

Needless to say the participants weren't impressed.

"What is the meaning of this?" A Hyuga demanded, voicing the frustration of every genin in the room. "You expect us to look for things out of a child's bedtime story?"

"That is exactly what I am expecting." Inoichi didn't miss a beat, expecting the confusion. "You will sometimes receive missions that are vague. It will be up to you as a chunin to make sense of it and accomplish the mission. No if, ands, or buts. You can't figure it out you fail the mission."

Michiko supposes that makes sense. Intel gathering is stuffed full with reading in between the lines and looking for second meanings. It was only natural that there would be such precautions in advanced missions as well. The grumbles that resounded around the room showed that maybe her opponents didn't share the same opinion. Inoichi cleared his throat in a deliberate manner to regain the attention of the crown.

"If every team has received a list, I declare that the first exam of the chunin exams starts," Teams were beginning to tense in preparation. Michiko sent a firm nod to both her teammates who returned her look. Ready or not, Team Thirteen was coming. "Now!"

* * *

Author's Note: Skeet Skrrt. We are on our way bois. Please Leave a review if you would like!


	16. Like a Bundle of Sticks

Team Thirteen broke off from the flow of the crowd as soon as they were out of the building. Michiko pulled the list from her pocket making, giving the clues to the scavenger hunt a look over.

"Once upon a time there was a poor, childless bamboo cutter and his wife." the girl read aloud for her teammates to hear. "One day while he toiled away in the forest, he came upon a shining bamboo stalk. Wanting to see what was inside he cut the stalk, only to discover inside there was a beautiful and shining, baby girl." Michiko trailed off with a frown as she looked at what else was printed on the sheet of paper.

"Did they just print the whole story on the thing?" Michiji took the list and turned it over in his hands. Text on the front and back indeed appeared to give a synopsis of the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. "What do they want us to do with this?" the blond's face scrunched up in his confusion.

"I mean it's a scavenger hunt, right? One of the things we're looking for is a branch right? Why not look in a forest? Like the beginning of the story." Michi reasoned, thinking aloud.

"That's. . . not a bad idea?" The Yamanaka looked bewildered that he had even said such a thing.

"You don't have to sound so surprised." An agitated expression pulled at the older boy's mouth.

Michiko cut in before a bickering match could start. "In a bamboo forest maybe? There's only so many of those in the village."

"We don't have the time to go to all of them. We can't risk being far behind in finding the other objects."

The three genin put their heads together to think. "Protocol MiChiJi?" Michiko suggested.

"Too risky." Michiji shot the idea down. "It will take time for me to find the information in someone's head. That's not even considering the fact that we would have to capture a chunin administrator for me to switch with."

"We could split up. One of us can look for the branch and the other two look for the other objects."

"That's two surprisingly good ideas in a row. Who are you and what did you do with the real Michi." Michiji squinted suspiciously at his Inuzuka teammate.

"You're getting real cheeky you know that?" A low growl started to rumble out of Michi's throat.

Michiko had to step between the two again to get them to stop. They were at each other's throats more than usual today. She can't say she was unaffected be the pressure of the exam either but they didn't have the time to be acting like this.

"Michi since you're the fastest, go look for the branch. Michiji and I will figure out where to go next. Search for us when you get finished." Michiko delegated with an even voice.

"You got it, cuz." Michi gave a two finger salute before he dashed away.

They didn't take the time to watch the Inuzuka's back get smaller, turning their attention back to the list. A stone begging bowl and a jewel around a dragon's neck. Well one of those things sounded easier to look for than the other.

"A stone bowl." Michiji muttered to himself. "If Michi's hunch is right, where are places that would have such a thing?"

"A temple? Masonry shop?" Michiko offered the random places that popped into her head as they came to her. "Someplace made of stone?"

They paused, looking into each other's eyes as the realization hit them. That was just it wasn't it? "You don't think they would. . ." the Yamanaka trailed off. It couldn't be that simple. It just couldn't.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

The two genin slowly craned their heads to look upon the heads of the three Hokages, visible from nearly any point in the village, and most importantly, made from the stone of a mountain. They started to run without a second's hesitation, taking to the roofs for less traffic.

"What about the jewel?" Michiji asked his teammate as the two hopped across the rooftops of the village.

Out of the three objects on the list, a jewel from the neck of a dragon was the most bizarre. There could be a number of things that one could glean from just the wording alone. There was no way they would be able to figure it out as easily as they had done with the other two objects.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin with that one." The kunoichi shook her head. "The best thing to do right now is work together to-"

"After it!" The two had to screech to a halt to avoid running into a team, who didn't so much as pause. They were in hot pursuit of a familiar tabby cat. Normally Michiko wouldn't give the interaction a second thought, but then she looked closer.

She recognized the three genin from the testing center. Why would test takers take a break during a time sensitive exam to perform a D-Rank? Michiko realized their reasoning when her gaze shifted from the team to their target who was zigzagging with a practiced ease across rooftops. She noticed there was something distinctly different about Tora today and dread started to pool in her gut. On the feline terror's collar was a chain of glittering jewels. In a cruel twist of fate, it seemed that the two members of Team Thirteen had found their dragon.

Michiko damned every last sadistic shinobi who was in charge of the exams. Damned them to every kind of hell.

Unbeknownst to her the Sandaime was calmly sipping his tea as he looked into his crystal ball, chuckling to himself as he watched genin stumble over themselves to catch the cats that they had let loose all over the village for the exam. The Hokage had to find enjoyment some way in tough times like these.

"I'll just go on ahead." The girl heard Michiji try to weasel away.

"Not so fast Ji-chan." She grabbed onto the back of the boy's collar with one hand and held out her other curled into a fist in a silent challenge. Like hell she wasn't going to put up a fight in choosing who would go after the feline. Tora was a pain to deal with when she had a whole team. She could hardly imagine how much worse it was to deal with the cat by herself, not to mention the opponents she would have to face trying to get close to it.

The two genin quickly slammed their fists into their open palms three times in rapid succession. Michiji had two fingers extended in a scissors. Michiko looked down at her own paper in betrayal.

"I hate you Michiji." She groaned.

"I'll find you when I get that bowl." The girl's traitorous teammate was off like the wind before she could say anything more to him.

Michiko gave a low moan of despair which she made herself suck in as she began to hype herself up. It wouldn't be that hard. She just had to chase one measly cat. A cat, known for being the bane of every genin's existence. Notoriously difficult to catch without getting at least a few new scars. No trouble at all.

As she came upon the scene, sticking to the branches of the large trees in the area so she wasn't discovered, she saw a pile of genin and confused faces, but no cat. Where did that little demon go? Michiko scanned the branches above her head and the clearing around her. From her past missions she knew that Tora tended to stick to the forested areas, would not hesitate to aim for the eyes, and most importantly, he was kind of dumb.

As soon as he thought that he wasn't being chased anymore, he would stop running. If all the genin that had been after him earlier were here now, then that could only mean that the cat wasn't far ahead.

Michiko channeled chakra into her ears, trying to extend her hearing range as far as possible. Tora wouldn't have gone far, just enough to be out of sight. It took some concentration to block out the squabbling of the genin below her, but then she heard it. The small pitter patter of paws on dirt. The scratch of a sandpaper tongue against a furry coat.

She opened her eyes, before silently making her way towards the noise. Michiko had to stop and repeat her process a couple of times to keep a good idea where the cat was heading. The girl carefully followed the cat to a small clearing.

Kami must have saw it fit to give her one small mercy, because Tora decided it was time to take a nap in the sunny spot shining through the canopy of trees. Michiko took in a deep breath. This would probably be her only chance. She had to do this right.

In her position behind a tree Michiko prepared herself, muscles tensing as she lowered herself closer to the ground and keeping her breath silent.

"Now!"

What.

Michiko didn't have time to hesitate, leaping into the clearing just as the three genin from earlier did the same. Tora was snarling viciously, claws fully extended, prepared to take down every last one of them.

"Do you have him?"

"I got his tail!"

"Ow! That's my finger idiot! Let go!"

Michiko could barely navigate her hand through the other bodies that were huddled together, each one trying to get a stable hold on the feline. She did her best to avoid the other genins' grabbing hands, weaving and pushing past each obstacle until finally her fingertips brushed up against a furry coat.

Michiko cursed when she felt teeth dig into the skin where her thumb met her palm, already knowing that they had broken skin. She is going to chuck this cat in a body of water. The girl thrust her other hand in until it was clenched around the nape of Tora's neck and pulled.

She worked the cat free from the cluster of genin and stepped a little ways away. Michiko glared down at the feline, whose teeth were still buried into her flesh, claws fully extended and swiping at her arms.

"She's got him!" The three other genin turned her way, all looking cautiously at the writhing animal in her hands.

"Can one of you guys come over here and get the collar off him?" Michiko asked impatiently. She would very much like to not have the demon hanging off her for much longer.

A boy with dark hair cropped close to his head and a stern expression that frankly looked out of place on his round face came forward carefully. Michiko made sure to keep her grip on Tora as still as possible. The cat finally relinquished her hand from its mouth to hiss at the approaching boy as his hands came around its head. Ever so slowly he undid the clasp that kept the chain of jewels around the animals neck.

Michiko shook out her hand, trying to make the pain dissipate faster. Tora's jaw was deceptively strong. She unceremoniously dropped the feline, who easily landed on his feet before sprinting away. No way was she going to be the one that brought the cat in. It was petty of her, but her hand was throbbing in pain and she found it hard to care.

She held out her uninjured hand out to the boy who held the chain the four of them had fought hard to gain. He only shrugged before slipping one of the eight jewels off the chain and placing it in her hand.

"Ibiki." One of the other boys with Hyuuga white eyes, must've been one of his teammates, started to protest.

"We only need one of the jewels." The stern faced boy retorted. "Besides, she is technically the one who caught the damn thing."

"Thanks." Michiko muttered before she started her corse towards Hokage Rock.

If only Michiko knew some iryo-ninjutsu. She could do without the sting of claw marks that an up and down her arms, as well as the bite mark on her hand that was bleeding sluggishly. Michi and Michiji better have the other two items or she was going to pummel them. If all her hissing and cursing was for naught, those two had bigger worries than not passing their first chunin exam.

As she got closer to her destination she had to stop to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Was that smoke? Coming out of the first hokage's nose? Civilians and shinobi alike stopped and stared at the weird phenomena going on right before their eyes. Michiko really hoped it wasn't caused by one of her idiots.

The girl broke into a sprint, making herself go as quickly as possible without burning through her chakra reserves. "Michiji!" The kunoichi began to yell as she got closer to the monument and ran up the stairs, her lungs and legs were burning by the time she made it halfway.

"Michiko!" She whirled her head around in every direction to get a glance of her blonde teammate. Her confusion only grew when she wasn't able to find him. "Up here!" Michiko had to crane her neck and take a few steps back to look at the top of Senju Hashirama's head.

"Catch!" Was all she heard before the silhouette of a small round object started to fall freely from the top. He did not. As Michiko started to use the stair railings and the rough stone surface of Hokage Rock to climb higher into the air she discovered that yes indeed, her teammate did throw to her the stone bowl their team was supposed to find, and she assume bring back to the testing center in tact. She had to scramble to make sure she caught the object in mid air.

In her haste she forgot to position herself in a way that would be able to absorb the impact of her fall in a way that wouldn't break every bone in her body. Michiko curled around the bowl in her hands and clenched her eyes shut as she waited for her soft, squishy body to make contact with the hard, concrete ground.

Only it didn't come. She felt arms hook under her knees and around her shoulders. She hardly felt a dip as she heard herself and whoever had caught her land. Michiko slowly opened her eyes to look into large, black irises emphasized by bushy eyebrows. The girl could feel a blush start to crawl onto her cheeks.

"G-gai?"

"Tatami-san are you all right!" The boy's loud and booming voice right in her face kind of ruined the moment.

Michiko waited for the ringing in her ears to die away before answering. "I'm fine, Gai. Thank you."

The green clad genin gave a firm nod and started to grin. "I'm glad to hear so." If Michiko squinted and looked closely she could almost see a setting sun behind the boy who had just saved her hide. Which was ridiculous. It was only one in the afternoon.

A few seconds passed before Michiko allowed herself to start squirming. "Uh, Gai?" She tried to draw his attention back to the situation.

"O-oh right." Gai gently lowered her from his arms so that her feet touched the ground. When she managed to stop her legs from shaking, her Yamanaka teammate chose that moment to join the duo.

"Did you catch it?" The younger blond asked, breathing heavy and looking a little burnt around the edges. Smudges of ash and dirt were on his face and clothes as smoke seeped off him like he had just recently been on fire.

Michiko took a deep breath and counted to ten before chucking the stupid stone bowl at Michiji's stupid head.

The boy yelped as he tried to catch it before it could make contact. "Careful! Do you have any idea what I went through to get that?"

"Says the person who threw it from a hundred feet in the air." The girl retorted. She huffed before turning on her heel. When she looked away a wide eyed Gai was looking at her. Whoops. Maybe she had scared him with her outburst. Michiko rubbed the back of her neck in her sheepishness."Thanks again, Gai. For saving me that is."

"I have no need for thanks, Tatami-san! Just knowing you are safe is good for me." The boy said enthusiastically, not one to be deterred for long. Michiko couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled in her chest. What a sweet kid.

She leaned down to give a quick peck to Gai's cheek. "Either way, you saved me a trip to the hospital."

The effects were instant. The genin's face turned as red as a tomato, a glint of wonder and giddiness entering his eyes. His mouth started to open and close, much like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say.

"I hope to see you in the next round." Michiko wished with a grin as she started to walk away, Michiji following in her footsteps, only giving her a mildly disgusted look.

It didn't take long for the girl to hear Gai's voice a little ways away start to yell. "Genma! Ebisu! We're winning this round or I will Run Five Hundred Laps around Konoha on my Hands!"

"You're just getting his hopes up you know." The girl's younger teammate chastised with a click of his tongue.

"Wishing him luck isn't getting his hopes up. It's wishing someone luck." Michiko waved the comment away.

"Whatever you say." Michiji said in a tone that made it obvious he didn't believe her. "Did you manage to catch Tora?" He changed the subject, looking at the angry scratches along his teammate's arms.

"No thanks to you." Michiko held up the glittering jewel to shine in the light. It was a white opal that seemed to shimmer no matter which way she turned it. She pocketed the gem for safe keeping. "Now all we need is Michi with the branch. Then we can finish this test."

"I'm surprised he hasn't met either of us yet. He should've found it by now." Michiji reasoned.

Michiko nodded her head with a hum. "Unless we got the clue wrong," she said absentmindedly.

The two genin locked eyes as dawning dread took over their features. "I knew a suddenly smart Michi was too good to be true!" Michiji cursed as he stomped his foot.

It was then the two heard two sets of scampering paws and excited yipping. When they looked towards the sound there was a familiar ninken running towards them, a glittering branch made of jewels held in his mouth.

"Mabu?" Michiko asked, confusion evident in her tone. The small hound jumped into her arms and the girl had to jerk her head back so she wouldn't get one of her eyes stabbed out by the metal branch that was about the length of her forearm. "Where's Michi?"

"Mabu! What's gotten into you?" Said Inuzuka teammate came running not far behind his own ninken. "Oh hey guys." Michi greeted casually.

Michiko was just about to greet her friend back before the dog in her arms started to growl at his human companion. Strike one. "It took you long enough, Michi." Michiji kept his tone coated in annoyance as he made eye contact with his female teammate.

"Aw don't be such a grumpypuss, Michiji. Do you have any idea how long it takes to search every bamboo forest in Konoha?" Michi's fox like grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. Strike two.

"It can't have been very hard if _you_ were able to find it." Michiko rolled her eyes as she stuck her nose in the air with a sniff. As she did so she caught a whiff of her teammate's scent. No dog shampoo or tea leaves. Strike three. There was an imposter in their midst.

"Whatever." Whoever was in Michi's place stuck out his tongue. "How about you guys? Any luck finding the other objects?"

The two other members of Team Thirteen looked at each other before shrugging.

"No we couldn't figure out the other clues." Michiko said as she looked down at her feet.

"What? Why are we just standing here then?"

"Well we were going to look for them after you found us." The kunoichi side eyed her Yamanaka teammate and when he met her eyes, gave a firm nod. "But I think Protocol MiJi would be best."

"Protocol. . . Miji?" The imposter cocked his head in confusion.

"Aw c'mon Chi-chan. Don't tell me you forgot." Michiko set down the ninken in her arms before walking around to stand behind the boy, clapping her hands onto the back of his shoulders. "We've only gone over it hundreds of times."

"R-right. Protocol Miji. Duh. I remember now."

"Good. Good." The girl dug her fingers into the shoulders of the fake Michi, keeping him in place as securely as possible. "Now you have five seconds to tell me where the real Michi is before my teammate finds out himself."

Michiji was already in position, directly in front of the imposter, thumb, middle, and pointer finger tips touching to form a ring in the hand sign for a Mind Transfer Jutsu.

"Woah woah woah!" Michiko had to close her eyes at the sudden puff of white smoke that was expelled from Fake Michi as he dropped the henge. What was left behind was a harried looking genin with wide grey eyes and shaggy black hair, waving his arms in front of him in hopes of deterring their plan. "Let's not be too hasty here! I don't even know where my team took him." A voice that was definitely not Michi's said.

Michiko looked over the genin's shoulder, into Michiji's eyes before giving him a firm nod. The blond started to concentrate his chakra to perform his clan jutsu.

"He's telling the truth." Mabu spoke. All three children paused to look down at the ninken in shock. While it was not far fetched for ninken to speak the human tongue, Mabu had never so much as uttered a word since..

An explosion of a white smoke engulfed the area. Only to reveal when it cleared a smirking Michi, holding the jewel branch in his hand. "He doesn't know where his teammates took me."

The boy still being held in place by Michiko started to sputter with confusion at being duped. "Wha- how- Who were we chasing then?"

"Who do you think? I'm an Inuzuka. I was my dog. You connect the dots." Michi stuck out his tongue. "You make a horrible me by the way. I give it a D+ for effort. These two had you figured out the second you got here."

After recovering from her shock, Michiko tilted her head back heavenward and prayed to Kami-sama for patience. She loved Michi, but sometimes it would take every ounce of her being not to slap him silly with how childish he could be. Out of the corner of her eye the girl saw her blond teammate do the same. "C'mon you idiot. They're not going to let us take the second test if we don't make it back in time." Michiji stepped forward to pull the Inuzuka along by his shoulder.

Team Thirteen left the genin behind to stew in his failure. Maybe he and his team should've thought twice before trying to infiltrate the team that specializes in infiltration. Michi waited for the three of them to walk a distance away before asking his question so that no curious ears would hear.

"You guys were lying when you said you didn't have the objects right?"

"Of course we were lying." Michiji huffed as held up the stone bowl he had stashed away in his back pouch. Michiko mirrored him with the small opal in her possession, pinched between her thumb and pointer finger. "Who do you think we are?"

Matching victorious smiles were plastered onto the three members of Team Thirteen's faces as they made their way back to the testing center.

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter kicked my ass. The next two are probably gonna be similar. Got any critiques or comments? Please leave a review. I'd love to hear them! _


End file.
